Unwanted
by mackenzy-kate
Summary: I am Amanda Louise the 15 year old daughter of Denise and Paul Grey, sister to the Disney heartthrobs Connect 3. I am also Isabella ‘Issy’ Ryan the new up and coming Disney teen queen and this is my story.
1. Before I fall To Fast

The notes chorused through the air as I sung the final phrase.

"Don't Forget" I had sung this song with all the power and emotion that my body had.

"Thank you California. I hope you had a great night" I yelled into the microphone. I ran off the stage and into my dressing room.

"Issy, Issy, Issy" I could hear the audience chanting.

"Looks like they want an encore Mandy" My best friend Charlie laughed.

"They wouldn't be such a bad idea" I replied.

"You know you can't. You have to get home before your brothers." She told me.

"Argh, Don't remind me. I don't see why they have to come home. Why can't they just announce their tour dates now and go" I complained to her. I walked over and sat down in front of my mirror and carefully took off my wig and placed it on the mannequin.

I am Amanda Louise the 15 year old daughter of Denise and Paul Grey, older sister to Franklin Grey and younger sister too Paul Jason II, Shane and Nathaniel Grey better know to the public as the Disney heartthrobs Connect 3. Too me they are just my pain in the neck brothers.

I am also Isabella 'Issy' Ryan the new up and coming Disney teen queen. I guess you could say it's a bit like Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus but except for the record company, Charlie and my manager Tony no one knows about my true identity. Not even my parents. Now I bet your probably wondering why I wouldn't just use my real name Amanda Grey. Grey that's why. I want people to like me and my music because they appreciate it and really do like it. NOT because of my last name and I have lived the last 15 years in my brothers shadows and it was time to do something for myself.

"Don't start this again Amanda. Just be happy their coming home" she begged me.

"But im not happy their coming home, I don't want them too" I whined.

"Why not. You love having them around" She asked me. I had gotten changed and we were now in the car on the way home.

"Because they will be here for a few weeks and I will forgive them for well everything. Then once we are all happy again they turn around and have to leave. It happens all the time. They don't understand the amount of pain they put me through" Don't get me wrong deep down I love my brothers to death but on top I don't, im sick of all the pain I go through because of them I mean we were the perfect family before they became famous then it ruined everything.

I had to drop out of school and become home schooled. My friends all turned against me and I had other people pretending to be my friend because they wanted to get to my brothers. Our family started getting more distant as the time went on. The boys were always working and I mean always the only time they would be home was too sleep and if I was lucky I would see them once a month. That's when dad decided it would be best to move to California. I had to leave my two remaining best friends behind and start a whole new life.

We pulled into the driveway and we both climbed out of the car. I thanked our drive Tom and grabbed out my keys. I opened the door and let Charlie in and followed, we took a seat on the lounge and she turned and looked at me. She looked me directly in the eyes and wouldn't stop. She kept staring and staring and she eventually figured it out.

"OMG I can't believe you're still upset about that it was like 4 years ago. You need to tell them how you feel or get over it" she started rambling.

_Flashback_

"_Mandy come here we need to show you something" 15 year old Shane yelled out to me. I jumped off the lounge and ran down to the basement._

_Mandy used to be that girl  
The one that never said a word  
But she only sang  
S Club 7 and all those boy bands  
Now it's been a few years  
It looks like things have changed  
Now she's mine and I want to say_

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows

Mandy always tells the truth  
Even when it's hard to do  
And she always understands  
Even when it don't make sense  
Even though she is the blonde  
I'm the one that feels so dumb

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows

When I have a problem  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When I'm feeling lonely  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When everything's crazy  
She's always there for me  
and I'm sure that she knows  
I'm never ever gonna let her go

"_Guys that was amazing" I congratulated them._

"_Well were glad you like it because we wrote it for you" Jason chimed in. _

"_Really, you promise" I questioned them._

"_We promise" They all said. I gave them all a hug then run upstairs to ring Charlie and tell her._

_End Flashback_

A week or two passed and the boy's music took of rocketing them to fame. They had their first concert coming up and it was the day that they were going to be performing 'Mandy' for the first time.

Flashback

_Charlie and I were sitting in the audience watching the boys perform when I heard Jason start to play the familiar tune of 'Mandy'._

"_Okay guys, this is a new song that we wrote and we would like to dedicate it too our good friend Amanda VanDuyne also known as Mandy." Shane said into the mic at the exact same time my heart shattered. I mean I was 10 years old and my brothers had broken a promise too me, what 10 year old wouldn't be shattered._

End Flashback

"I can't just get over it Charlie. Forgive and forget like I normally do. I just can't do it anymore. That one night 4 years ago they broke my heart Charlie. They broke it in half and since that night you have been the only person that I have trusted. Since that day they have broken every single promise they make and I don't think I am physically strong enough to handle it anymore. I am exhausted from it all. I just can't." I cried.

Charlie Juliet Williams is my bestest friend in the whole entire world. She is the only person who has stuck by me through everything. Charlie and I do everything together, I tell her everything as she tells me everything. Charlie has stuck with me through things that a normal teenage girl doesn't have to go through. The Fame that came along with my brothers, the ridicule I get from the media, the school kids that pick on me because of my last name and the kids that suck up too me. Charlie is my best friend practically my sister and I love her to death. We used to live next door to each other in New Jersey then we moved her and about 1 year later they moved up here too because her dad got a new job.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you felt that way?"

* * *

The song used in that was 'Mandy' by the Jonas brothers and there was reference to 'Don't Forget' by Demi Lovato.

Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are not my property. The original characters and plot are the property of myself. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Am I All Alone Again?

"Why didn't you ever tell us you felt that way?" a voice full of concern asked me. I turned around and came face-to-face with my 3 big brothers. I looked back over at Charlie and mouthed 'help me'.

"I think I will head home now guys. I will ring you tomorrow" she said as she headed out the front door. I mentally cursed her for leaving me in this situation and I turned and tried to run up the stairs but someone grabbed my arm.

"Shane let go off me" I pleaded while trying to escape but his grip was firm and I couldn't get out.

"No. Why didn't you tell us how you felt" He repeated. I stayed silent not wanting to be interrogated by them tonight. He dragged me over to the lounge and pushed me down so I was sitting with the three of them standing in front of me.

"It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone" I hissed at them. I went to make another escape but this time Nate grabbed my arm and stopped me. He turned me around so that I was facing them all while his grip on me was really starting to hurt.

"Nathaniel, let go your hurting me" I begged but he just shook his head.

"Not until you tell us what is wrong" Jason now spoke up.

"It's nothing ok. What I told Charlie was stupid and it doesn't matter" I told them. I felt Nates grasp loosen a tiny bit and took this as my chance to run. I quickly slipped my arm out and ran up too my room.

I sat down on my bed and grabbed out my note book.

_Why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight  
I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again?  
Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
with my mouth shut  
when it's really open._

I put down my pen and slowly drifted of to sleep.

Next morning

"MANDY! Wake up" a voice owned by the one and only Frankie Grey yelled. I then felt the impact of him jumping up and down on me.

"Im up, Im up" I whined forcing myself to sit up, Frankie bounced his way over and jumped onto me hugging me as if his life depended on it.

"I missed you Manders, I missed you so much. Everyone was so busy and they never had time to play with me and my webkinz" he complained whilst I got up and changed.

"Well your home now and I will play with you whenever you want too. Okay?" I told him.

"But first we have a little unfinished business to take care of" I told him while throwing him on my bed and tickling him. He was squirming and fidgeting trying to get away from my fingers. I eventually stopped and we layed on my bed laughing.

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?" I asked him. He nodded and I stood up then I squatted down and motioned for Frankie to get on my back. He jumped on and we made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I dropped Frankie of at the table and gave my parents a morning kiss. Breakfast went by quite fast which I was very grateful for.

"We are going out for lunch with some friends today. Do you think you guys can look after Frankie for a few hours" Dad asked us. We all answered yes, then they went and got ready to go out which left us sitting there. I continued eating my breakfast in silent not taking my eyes of my plate.

"Nate do you want to come play guitar hero with me?" Frankie questioned him.

"Sure buddy. Why don't you go set up and I will be there in a minute" I heard Nate tell him. I didn't look up but I heard Frankie leave the room and felt three sets of eyes looking at me.

"We need to talk about this Amanda" Jason instructed. I hate when they go all big brother on me, they think they can intimidate me into telling them anything.

"Like I said before there is nothing to talk about" I assured them but they knew I was lying.

"Stop saying that it's fine or that nothing is wrong because we know something is. What you told Charlie last night doesn't just slip out. You meant what you said to her" Shane now spoke.

"Ok fine maybe something is wrong but I don't have time to talk about this I have to be somewhere" I muttered to them. I had a show tonight and Josh would be here in about 5 minutes to pick me up.

"You are not going anywhere till we have talked" Jason told me. I would like to see them try and stop me I thought to myself.

"Im not talking about it, now I have to go" I explained while jumping up out of my seat and racing out of the house and into Josh's car. Josh is Charlie's older brother and he is also Shane's best friend. When Josh found out about the Issy thing it took like 2 whole days of constant begging for him not to tell Shane but he eventually gave in and promised he wouldn't tell. Which I was very grateful for.

I jumped into his car only to be greeted in a hug by Charlie. I learned over to the driver's seat and gave Josh a hug then I sat down and buckled myself up.

"So are you staying for the concert tonight Joshy?" I asked him. I saw him squirm at Joshy but just ignored it.

"Its Josh and yes I am. Im bringing Sarah and some friends along too is that ok?" He asked hopefully. Sarah is his girlfriend and she is the sweetest person I know.

"Yea that's fine just make sure that you knock before coming into my dressing room so I make sure I have my wig on" I told him.

"Yeah I know, I know" he mumbled. He pulled in too the Stadium and parked. I could see and hear the fans from the car park, there were thousands

"Now if my brothers ring you haven't seen me ok." I implied.

"Amanda you have to tell them. They are going to find out eventually" He warned. I just looked away and got out of the car. I grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled her towards the back entrance. I walked up and showed the security man my pass.

We made our way into my dressing room and I quickly did my hair. As soon as my wig was on I was rushed to sound check. I sang a few songs then went back and hung out with Charlie for a while. At about 3:00 I was taken to hair and makeup then at 4:30 I got dressed and at 5:00 I went into lockdown. 45 minutes later im on the stage singing my heart out.

"Okay, It's nearly time for me to go but before I do" I yelled into the audience, the tune for my most known song started playing.

_I am confident, but I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me_

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?  
Well baby, that's just me  
Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine  
I will stay the same in the La La Land  
Machine, machine, machine_

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

The audience started cheering and I ran off the stage. I ran into my dressing room to be enveloped in a hug from Charlie.

"You were awesome tonight. The audience was going crazy" she shrilled.

"I know it was aw…" I was interrupted when I heard knocking.

"Its Josh, can we come in" I heard him yell.

"Yea sure come on in" Charlie opened the door and in walked Josh, Sarah, 2 other people and m...my...my brothers.


	3. Meet My Friends

"Yea sure come on in" Charlie opened the door and in walked Josh, Sarah, 2 other people and m...my...my brothers.

"Issy I would like you to meet my friends. This is my girlfriend Sarah, Ben and his girlfriend Lucy and this is Shane and his brothers Nate and Jason, their in a band called Connect 3. Im sure you have probably heard of them" he told me motioning towards everyone when he said their names.

"Hey. Yea I have heard of you actually" I said trying to establish eye contact with Josh. I can't believe he brought my brothers here. I am going to kill him I thought to myself.

"You were brilliant out there tonight" Nate told me.

"Um… Thanks I try to put all my energy into my concerts and connect with my audience" I told them. By now we had all taken a seat. It went me, Charlie, Ben, Lucy, Josh, Sarah then Shane, Jason and finally Nate on my left.

"Well you sure did, Nate couldn't take his eyes of you the whole time" Jason said I felt myself tense up and Charlie squeeze my hand. Nate went bright red and everyone laughed. I just glared at Josh while I thought of ways to kill him once this was over.

The night went by slowly but I got to know Ben and Lucy really well.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to head back to our house" Jason asked everyone. Lucy and Ben agreed and so did Josh, Sarah and Charlie. They all turned and looked at me.

"Im sorry but I can't, I have a busy day tomorrow so I need to get home soon" I told them. I saw disappointment show on all their faces but mostly on Nate's; he had been acting funny all night. I couldn't believe he was falling for 'Issy'. He couldn't fall for her; I mean me, ah im so confused.

"Are you sure you can just stop by for a while, you would get on really well with our sister and she loves your music" Nate pleaded.

"Yea she is always listening and singing along too it" Shane said. I mentally scoffed at them. They were never home so how would they know what music I listened too.

"No im so sorry but I don't think I can tonight maybe another time" I replied.

"Sounds good, what's your number" Nate asked.

"Uh… my phones broken right now and is in getting fixed. So why don't you give me your numbers and I will give you a call" They nodded and all wrote down their numbers. They handed me a sheet of paper and they got up and headed for the car, Ben and Lucy in tow. Josh motioned for Sarah to follow and told her he would meet her at his car. As soon as she left I turned to Josh.

"Why did you bring them here, are you trying to expose me or are you just trying to get yourself killed" I questioned him.

"Don't get angry at me. I didn't know they were coming I turned up and saw them. Jason said that they are looking for a new opening act and that they had heard Amanda listening to Issy and they thought that they would come check her out" He exclaimed.

"Ok, im sorry but we don't have time for this. I need you to get me home before they get home" I yelled while grabbing my bag and running of towards Josh's car. Charlie and I jumped in while Josh talked to the others. It was planned that Lucy, Ben and Sarah were going with my brothers to get frozen yoghurt and Josh was going to take 'Issy' home then they were going to go straight to 'my' house and meet everyone there.

He pulled out of the parking lot and took of home while Charlie was in the back trying to get my wig of and I was trying to get changed. We managed to get me changed by the time I got home. I quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside and dumped my bag in my room before joining Charlie and Josh on the lounge.

We put in a movie and just acted casual as we heard the car pull into the driveway.

Everyone walked in and my brothers introduced me too Ben and Lucy again.

"Im really tired, I think im just going to go to bed" I told them.

I said goodnight to everyone and walked up the stairs heading to my room. I had a shower and changed into my Pyjamas before getting into bed and drifting of to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with the feel of the suns rays on my cheek and a figure curled up next to me. I looked down to see Frankie curled up under my blankets. I smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead and sneaked out of my room trying not to wake him but not before grabbing my phone. I looked at the clock in the hallway and it read 8:00am. I sighed praying that my brothers were either out or still in bed.

I managed to successfully reach the kitchen without making a noise. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed out the orange juice, I grabbed a cup down and poured myself a glass before jumping up onto the counter and drinking it. I felt my phone vibrate and saw that it was Tony. I quickly answered and walked out the back so no one could hear me.

"Hello" I answered

"Wonderful job last night" Tony praised.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you" I replied back.

"Yes you could have, but that's not what I ran to talk to you about. Is there any chance that you would be able to come down to the studio today" He asked me.

"Of course, is everything ok?" I questioned.

"Yea everything is fine, the company just wants to talk to us" he informed.

"Do you think you could pick me up because with my brothers here I don't know if I will be able to get away?" I asked him pleadingly

"Sure, I will see you at 11:30, don't forget to change" he said referring to me changing to Issy.

"I won't. See you" I said before hanging up and walking back inside. I walked through the kitchen to see Mum and Dad at the table eating breakfast.

Morning" I greeted while grabbing an apple from the bowl and biting into it.

"Morning sweetie" my mum greeted.

"Have you got much planned for the day?" Dad asked me.

"Actually I have, im going out with some friends later is that ok?" I asked them both.

"Yea that's fine just make sure you are back and ready in time for dinner tonight" Dad said too me.

"Ok. What time do I need to be back?" I asked them while chucking my apple core in the bin.

"We are leaving at 6 so just make sure you are home in time to get ready" my mother pointed out. I agreed and went up stairs and had a shower and changed. I grabbed a duffel bag out of my wardrobe and chucked all of my Issy stuff in it. I pulled out my phone and saw that I still had an hour till Tony would be here. I grabbed out my song book and walked down the hall into the music room which occupied a grand piano in the middle of it. I took a seat and began to play around trying to write a new song.

_There's nothing I can say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain the tears they cry  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but its not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing Ok

I started really getting into the song when my phone vibrated and I saw it was a text from Tony saying that he was waiting out the front for me. I grabbed my notebook and ran to my room chucking it on my bed and grabbing my bag before meeting Tony outside.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are not my property. The original characters and plot are the property of myself. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. Stupid Egotistic Rockstar Jerks

We arrived at the record company just in time for the meeting.

"Hello Miss. Ryan, im happy that you could join us today, now if you would just take a seat" One of the men said.

"Um ok. Is everything ok?" I asked them while taking a seat next to Tony.

"Yea everything is great actually" the man who introduced himself as Greg said.

"Well then do you mind maybe telling me what this is about? I have a family thing that's all and I can't miss it" I told them trying my best not to be rude.

"Ah yea, sorry Miss. Ryan we will get straight to the point. Im assuming you have heard of the Connect 3" he asked and I nodded. "Well they are starting their tour in a few weeks and you my girl are going to be opening for them" Greg cheered. My jaw dropped and I looked at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked him hoping this was some sort of sick joke.

"Yes. It's this wonderful" he chimed.

"I can't wait." I said not believing this was actually happening. I was going to be the opening for my stupid egotistic rock star jerks of brothers. I shook Greg's hand and exited the room Tony tailing me. We got out of the room and I pulled him straight into another.

"Did you know about this?" I practically yelled at him.

"I had no idea or I would have said no, but you have to do it now" he told me.

"I can't believe this out of all the bands in America its has to be my brothers that I have to open for. What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Maybe you should tell them. I mean they are probably going to find out" he said.

"Im not telling them, they don't deserve to know. I need to get home can you drop me off?" I heard him sigh and pull out his car keys. I changed back into Mandy and shoved my Issy stuff back in the bag. He dropped me home and I walked in to a quite house.

"Im back is anyone home?" I yelled out and listened to my voice echo.

"We are all in the lounge room sweetie" I heard my mum yell out. I walked in to find my 4 brothers on the lounge and my parents standing in front of them.

"Take a seat we need to talk to you" my father said. I saw Shane move over to make room but I just sat on the ground ignoring their presence.

"Ok, so as you know the boys are going on tour in a few weeks and well you Mother and I think it would be a good idea for Amanda to go with you" I think I heard him say.

"Are… are you serious?" I questioned. Not liking how my day had gone so far.

"Yes deadly. We have realised that you four aren't getting on very well and think it would be great bonding time for you." He finished saying. I stood up and looked at my parents.

"Im can't go" I yelled and took that as my chance to run up to my room. I slammed my door shut and jumped onto my bed burying my head into a pillow and screaming at the top of my lungs. This was my worst nightmare come true, no it was even worse. I had to spend the next 6 months locked up on a tiny bus with my brothers and even if 'Mandy' didn't have to go 'Issy' still had to go to perform. I layed on my bed thinking of all the ways I could get out of it when I heard a knock.

"Go away" I yelled, but that didn't stop them. I rolled over and saw Joe walk in.

"Are you deaf, I said go away." I mumbled throwing a pillow at him but missing.

"I want to talk to you" he demanded.

"Shane, your 14 years too late, now get out" I yelled at him. I rolled back over and heard him leave. I looked around and saw that my clock red 5. I sighed but rolled of my bed and walked into my bathroom so I could take a shower. I had a shower and let my curls hang and changed ready for dinner. Once I was completely ready I took a seat on my bed and grabbed my guitar and started randomly strumming. I was really getting into the sound when my phone vibrated. I sighed resting my guitar in its stand and grabbed my phone checking the caller ID before answering.

"Hello Tony. What's up?" I asked.

"Hi Hun, I have good news and bad. The good news is we have a business lunch at 11:30 tomorrow to discuss the tour. Bad news is it's at your house with your family" he explained.

"You have got to be kidding me. This has to be the worst day of my life. What am I going to do? I can't just come waltzing out of my room as Issy then they will know" I told him.

"I will pick you up at around 10:30 ish and you can come back to my place where you can transform into Issy, then we will turn up at your place for lunch then I will drive you back to my place after and you can change back into Mandy" he said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"What about my parents they aren't going to let me go" I said.

"Just make something up" he responded. I heard a knock on the door and Frankie walked in. I smiled at him and told him to hold on one minute.

"Fine. I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow" I told him quickly hanging up and turning my attention to Frankie.

"Hey Frankster, you look handsome" I told him. I saw him blush a little before sitting on my bed.

"Thank you, im going to miss you when you go on tour" he whined. I looked at him confused; I thought he was going to.

"Aren't you coming Frank?" I questioned.

"Nup, Mum and I are going to join you a few weeks after" he told me.

"Kids were leaving" I heard my father's echoed voice say.

"Looks like its time to go. Wanna race?" I asked him. He nodded and jumped up and I took of racing down the stairs and towards the car getting there just seconds before the Tank.

"Victory is mine" I laughed while doing my victory dance. He stomped his foot and got in the car, I giggled at him before taking the seat next to him, waiting to leave for the restaurant.

We arrived at the restaurant and were taken straight to a table, which sat Mum, Dad, Frankie and Shane on one side and Jason, myself and Nate on the other side much to my disappointment I was stuck in the middle of then and across from Shane. We all ordered then settled into an awkward silence.

"So boys are you excited for your tour?" Mum asked then breaking the silence.

"I am, I can't wait" Nate burst out with excitement. I looked at him and he looked like a little kid at Christmas.

"Nate, you only want to go because Isabella is going to with us" Shane retorted.

"No its not, I just can't wait to see all the fans" he replied back.

"Yea right Nate, your falling for her and you can't deny it." Jason said. I sighed praying that he wasn't really falling for (me) her and took a sip of my coke.

"Fine, maybe I am" he blurted out at the same time as I chocked on my drink

"What's your problem" Shane asked me.

"Are you ok Amanda?" my Father asked.

"Yeah sorry" I said apologizing.

Dinner went by uneventfully after that and I managed to get through it without making another scene.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are not my property. The original characters and plot are the property of myself. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Love it, Hate it let me know. I want to know what you think is going to happen.

Also i wanna make a special shoutout to everyone that has commented you know who you are. =)


	5. Meet Issy

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock going off. I rolled over and pressed snooze before laying there and just staring at the ceiling. I eventually rolled back over and looked at my clock to see that it was 10:20 and Tony would be here in 10 minutes. I jumped up and quickly changed; I chucked all my Issy stuff into a bag and ran downstairs.

"Im going out I will be back later" I yelled and hurried out the door before anyone could object. I knew that I would be in trouble later but I couldn't risk them finding out. I ran down and hopped into Tony's car, he speed off towards his house.

"They are going to kill me" I muttered.

"Why what did you tell them?" he asked me.

"I just sort of ran out of the house saying I would be back later" I responded.

"Well it had to be done" he reassured.

"Yea, I guess" I whispered, we fell into a peaceful silence the radio the only sound to be heard.

We were rounding the corner to Tony's street when my song came on the radio. I heard Tony laugh and I just shrugged it of and sang along. We arrived at his house and I walked in heading straight for the bathroom to get changed. I reemerged about 40 minutes later and found Tony in the kitchen on the phone to someone. I mouthed to him and said I was ready to go before walking into his lounge room and flicking the TV on. I watched Video Hits for all of 5 minutes before Tony came in and told me it was time to go.

"They are going to recognise me, they will take one look at me and figure it out" I said worriedly.

"Mandy you have so much makeup on no one could recognise you" he joked. I glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"Fine, fine, just try not to make eye contact with any of them and if you do just look away as soon as possible" he replied in all seriousness. We rounded the corner and he pulled up the driveway.

I took a deep breath as Tony helped me out of the car. We walked up to the door and rang the door bell. I looked at Tony one more time hoping that maybe I could get out of it when I heard the door click and open revealing 'Mum'.

"Hi, Im Denise you must be Isabella, Ive heard so much about you." She said welcoming us into her home.

"Yea Nate hasn't stopped talking about you" Jason laughed as Nate blushed. I tried my hardest not to gag right there and then at the thought of my brother liking me. I walked in and stood next to Tony while 'mum' introduced everyone.

"You have already met Jason, Nate and Shane, but this is Franklin our youngest and this is my husband Paul and this is…" she looked around the room obviously looking for 'me' when she turned and looked at the boys.

"Boys where is your sister?" she asked, they all shrugged and said they didn't no. She sighed before turning back to Tony and I.

"I told her to be here anyway im sorry about that it seems as if my daughter has run off somewhere." She apologized. I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of my stomach as I saw the disappointment in my mother's eyes. I pushed the feeling away and was bought out of thought by Nate.

"Would you like us to show you around?" he asked. I really didn't want to get a tour of my house but figured they would think I was weird if I said no.

"Umm sure" I responded as soon as the worlds left my mouth they pulled me along and started showing me around 'my' house. They showed me everything, we eventually got to the recording studio, and my brothers had told me I was never come down here. So when they are gone I spend all my time down here writing new songs. They showed me all around the studio then we went down to the basement which is like a game room, it has all the games down there and a massive TV. I took a seat on the lounge and watched as Shane and Jason versed each other in guitar hero.

As much as they wanted to spend time with me I just wanted to get away from them, no matter what happened between us when I am Issy isn't going to change what they did to me when I was Mandy.

"Issy, Issy, Isabella" someone said while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh um sorry, is everything ok?" I asked Nate.

"Yea we were wondering if you wanted a go on guitar hero."Jason said.

"Um sure" I responded standing up and grabbing the guitar of Shane and Nate grabbed the one of Jason. Nate let me choose the song so I choose 'Stop & Stare' by One Republic one of my favourite songs.

"Nice song choice" Jason commented.

"Yea, its one of my favorites" I replied back, while trying hard not to miss any of the notes.

"Its one of our sister's favourite's too" Shane said. I froze when he said that not believing that he even knew it.

"Yea she used to play it all the time and she would sing and dance around the house to it" Jason chuckled. I tried to get back into the game but couldn't focus any more. I was about to give in when Frankie came bursting through the door.

"Mum said to come up because lunch is ready" he said excitedly. I thanked the lord for such good timing and put my guitar down and walked up the stairs and into the dining room following Shane and Jason with Nate beside me. He kept stealing side glances at me and it made me feel sick. I wanted to turn and yell at him saying that he couldn't like me because he was my brother but reframed from doing so. The rest of the day went by uneventfully we spent the rest of it talking about the tour. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 2:30 I sighed just wanting to go.

"Im so sorry to do this but Issy and are going to have to get going" Tony announced. I felt myself pay more attention when he said this. He got up from the table and shook 'dads' hand.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Issy and im very sorry about my daughter she was suppose to be here to met you" she apologized again. I sighed feeling the guilt come back, she pulled me into a hug and it took me by surprised but I hugged her back.

"Its ok im sure she is just busy with her friends or something" I replied back sweetly. I said a goodbye to everyone giving them all hugs with Nate's hug lasting the longest. As soon as we were out the door I practically bowled Tony over running to the car, I just wanted to get away. Tony finally reached the car and got in putting the key in the ignition and drove off.


	6. Amanda Louise Grey

"Im in so much trouble, did you see the look in my mother's eye's she is going to kill me as soon as I set foot in the house" I yelled at myself for being so stupid.

"Im sure it won't be that bad" Tony said trying to make me feel better.

"Trust me it will I will probably get grounded and then have to sneak out of the house to do this whole Issy thing and get caught and get in even more trouble. Im so stupid" I muttered. Tony just looked at me trying to make sense of the mumbled words that I was saying. We arrived back at his house and I quickly ran inside and changed, I ran back out and got in the car and e took me home. I got out of the car and took a deep breath before putting my hand on the door handle and slowly opening it. I took a step in to see that no one was around; I smiled thinking maybe I could get up the stairs without anyone seeing me.

"Amanda Louise Grey. You are in so much trouble" I heard Jason yell.

"Ugh. Jason you have no right to yell at me" I said back. He was about to say something when I heard another voice.

"No but I do and you have 2 seconds to get to your room" I heard my Dad yell. I just turned and went straight to my room. I chucked my bag on the bed and layed down next to it. I watched the clock tick and waited for my parents to come in and start yelling at me.

3 minutes passed before I heard the dreaded knock on my door. I got up and opened it and my mother and father walked in. I took a seat on my bed and my mother sat down on my desk chair my dad standing next to her.

"Where were you?" Dad asked. I shrugged and looked down knowing that if I made eye contact they would know I was lying.

"Out with some friends" I whispered.

"You knew that we had guests today and told you to be here and you deliberately disobeyed us so you could hang out with your friends" he was now yelling.

"I guess so" I simply said back, I knew that would have got a nerve with my father and I braced for what was too come.

"This was an important today for your brother's music, you can't just not show up" he said not caring about anything but the boys.

"It's always about them, what about me. What if I wanted to try and live a normal live which meant hanging out with my friends on the weekends" I retorted, I didn't think they would believe me because I don't really have many friends of my own there all Charlie's that she met at school.

"Your not normal Amanda you can't have a normal life, and do you really think those people want to be your friend?" he asked. I felt myself about to cry and my mother obviously noticed too because she told my father to leave the room.

"Amanda what's really wrong you're never like this" my mum asked soothingly.

"Nothing, im fine" I said, she nodded and didn't push me any further. She got up and gave me a hug before leaving. I threw myself onto my bed and buried my head in my pillow. I layed there and just thought to myself deciding whether or not to tell them.

I jumped up off my bed and walked downstairs looking for my parents preferably my mother. I looked all over the house and finally found the two of them in the lounge room.

"I know I was supposed to stay in my room, but I need to show you something. Are the boy's home?" I quickly asked. They both shook their heads no.

"Ok, I will be back in a second don't move" I told them. I ran upstairs and quickly grabbed my wig on chucking a hoodie on as well and putting it over my wig so that they couldn't see it. I ran back down the stairs and into the lounge room. I sat across from my parents not looking up at them yet.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" my mother asked worry clearly evident in her voice and on her both my parents faces.

"Yea Im fine, just promise me you won't freak when I tell you this" I said they both nodded.

"Ok, Dad you asked me where I was this afternoon and I said I was out with friends well that was a lie, I was here in this house" I paused before sliding down my hood. "Im Isabella 'Issy' Ryans the opening act for the tour" I said hesitantly. I looked up and they where both staring at me their jaws slightly hanging. I sat there and just looked at them.

"You can't be I would of recognized you yesterday" Mum said. I shook my head.

"I had that much makeup on no one could have" I replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dad asked me.

"I just couldn't" I responded.

"Of course you could have sweetie you know you can come to me with anything" Mum insisted. I could feel myself getting angry with them.

"No I couldn't mum. When would I have been able to tell you? I wasn't going to tell you over the phone" I said getting more worked up.

"It doesn't matter now, ok. What we have to do now is try and figure out how this tour is going to work out, I mean the boys obviously don't know about you being 'Issy' and im assuming that for whatever reason you don't want them to know. So we have to figure something out" Dad said.

"Its not that hard I will be me whenever I need to be and Issy whenever I need to be, and its not like the both of us are ever going to have to be in the same place at once. I have been doing that for the last 6 months it's not that bad" I said trying to keep my Father from stressing out.

"Fine, we will do that for now but eventually you are going to have to tell them or they will figure it out" Mum interrupted.

"Then let them figure it out, Im not telling them they don't deserve to know" I accused before walking up to my room, I changed back into well me and walked out onto my balcony and sat down on the swing looking out over the yard. I jumped when I felt a presence standing behind me.

* * *

So guys, i want to know what you want to see happen caues im kinda stuck for ideas with this story. So let me know


	7. People Change & Promises Are Broken

"Hey, are you ok?" they asked. I moved over and they sat next to me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, where have you been the last couple of days?" I asked them.

"Well that's sort of why im here, you know how my mums birthday is coming up next week. Well I was wondering if you would maybe perform a song or two for her, because you know how much she loves you" Charlie asked.

"Of course I will, you didn't even have to ask I love your mum like she is my own you know that. Now do you want me to perform or Issy?" I asked her. She gave me a look and I knew what it meant.

"What time do you need Issy to arrive?" I asked her. She hugged me and I laughed at her. Mrs. Williams or Auntie Susan as I call her knows about my double life and she loves Issy's music. She loved her before I told her the truth and when I did she was star struck it was quite a sight.

"You're like the bestest friend ever" she said. I smiled and leaned back.

"So how have you been?" She asked me.

"Well I told Mum and Dad the truth" I answered her.

"Oh…um how did they, how did they take it" she stuttered out.

"Well better than what I thought they were going to take it" I said.

"Have you talked to your brothers yet, I mean since last time I was here?" she questioned.

"Thankfully they have been to busy and I have been busy so I haven't even really seen them since they came back and in another week, I will be on the road with them and 'Issy' is going to be super busy with interviews and everything, so I will spend most of my time as her and then just avoid my brothers when I'm me its simple" I rambled on. Charlie just looked at me and shook her head.

"You are going to have to face them sometime, why don't you just get it over and done with?" She asked me.

"Because I can't, not this time it's too hard" I whispered looking out over the yard and away from Charlie. She sighed but didn't push the conversation.

"So are you excited for the tour?" she asked me.

"Yeah, there's a part of me that is about to burst with excitement and the other part doesn't want to go, I mean like I want to go but as Issy not me" I tried to explain to her.

"Yeah I understand, so what do your brothers think of 'Issy' I mean they obviously like her?" she said.

"Im not sure what they think of her all I know is that Nate has like fallen in love with Issy." I told her.

"Are you serious? Your going to have to tell him who you are Mandy or he is going to end up asking you or Issy or whoever you are out" she exclaimed loudly. I shushed her down and checked to make sure no one was around.

"Be quiet Charlie or they will hear you. I don't have to tell him I have it planned I will just tell him I have a boyfriend so he will back off" I explained.

"Very clever, I never would have thought of that" she said, I smiled at her.

"You're such a dork sometimes, you know that right" I giggled.

"I might be a dork but you still love me" she smiled back. I gave her a hug and sat back. I opened my mouth to say something when Josh came barging through the door. I gave him a puzzled look but he just shrugged it off and came and sat down on the seat across from us.

"Hey Joshy, what's up?" I asked as I watched him squirm when I mentioned his nick name.

"I have big news to tell you, and Mum rang and said we had to get home" he said directing the last bit to Charlie.

"But first, Nate is practically in love with you I mean 'Issy' he hasn't stopped talking about her since I got here" he stated with panic on his face.

"Josh calm down, its ok I have a plan. Im just going to say Issy has a boyfriend" I said as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"Oh, ok then. Well we have to go" he said motioning to Charlie. I gave them both a hug goodbye and walked down stairs to grab a drink. I sat down at the breakfast bar and took a bite of an apple.

"We need to talk and don't even think of trying to get away" I heard Jason say and I jumped and nearly fell of the chair at the sound of his voice. I regained myself and sat back down in the chair not saying a word to them.

"Amanda please just talk to us" Nate pleaded. I still said nothing just looked in the other direction. They tried a few more times but I just kept my mouth shut not saying a word back when Shane finally lost his temper.

"What is your problem? We try to talk to you and you act like such a bitch" He shouted at me, I just looked up at him hurt from the words. I took a breath and sighed.

"People change and promises are broken" I whispered. They obviously didn't hear what I said.

"People change and promises are broken" I repeated, they all looked at me funny.

"What's our song lyrics got to do with anything" Jason asked. I sighed getting angry now.

"Are you serious are you 3 that stupid and self-centered that you can't work it out" I yelled.

"Amanda Grey, watch the attitude" Jason scolded I hated it when they did that.

"Jason you have no right to tell me what to do. None of you do" I retorted back.

"We have every right to do so we are your brothers" Shane replied.

"Brothers, I only have one brother and his name is Frankie. I stopped calling you my brothers 4 years ago when you stopped caring about me" I yelled tears running down my cheeks. They all stood there in complete shock at my sudden out burst and I ran upstairs into my room.

I walked in and heard my phone going off.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hi Mandy, it is Tony. Have you got anything on tomorrow?" he asked me.

"No Why?" I questioned.

"Well there has been a last minute interview booked for you with Ellen as 'Issy' and your brothers." he said. I groaned.

"What time?" I muttered.

"Well you need to be there at 6." he told me.

"Ok, I will see you then, bye." I said before hanging up.

I layed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling just thinking about the days ahead of me.

* * *

Sorry i took so long to update, Let me know what you think, or if your confused or whatever.

~Mackenzy-Kate


	8. Aren't you excited?

The next day

I woke up the next to day to the sound of my mother telling me to hurry up and get up because we had to leave.

"What time is it?" I moaned.

"5:30 now hurry up and get dressed. Are you going to go as Mandy and go with the boys or will you just go as Issy to save getting changed?" she asked me. I thought about it for a while before deciding.

"I better go as Issy or people will wonder how I got in if they don't see her enter the building." I told her.

"Ok well we are leaving, I'll see you there." she said. I nodded and got out of bed and changed. I walked into my bathroom and pulled out my makeup and wig. I chucked it on and packed on the makeup, I quickly got changed and ran out the front door and into the waiting car making sure no one saw me. We arrived at the studio at 5:55am; I jumped out of the car and got escorted in making it just in time. I was taken straight to makeup where they just added more and made it look neater then rushed straight to wardrobe. I was rushed in and out of wardrobe then escorted straight to my dressing room where I was going to stay and hopefully avoid my brothers until the show started. Fortunately for me I managed to be in the bathroom or busy doing something every time they tried to come in.

I heard a knock at the door and tried to make a run for the bathroom when the door opened and I realised it was just my mother. I sighed a sigh of relief before sitting back down on the lounge.

"There nearly ready for you." she told me. I nodded before checking myself over one more time.

"I want you to know that im proud of you Mandy, I know I haven't been around much lately but that's going to change I promise, I love you." she said.

"I love you too Mum." I said getting up and hugging her. I heard another knock on the door and quickly jumped away from her and lucky I did because it was Shane.

"Um… Hi… They are ready for you Issy." he said obviously confused as to why his Mum was with me.

"Oh ok thanks Shane." I said before walking out and waiting for my cue to go on. I heard Ellen introduce me and made my way on waving to the audience as I did. I made my way over and sat down on the couch next to her. She then introduced Connect 3 and they came and sat down, Nate and Shane on my left then Jason on my right.

"So guys are there any romances going on?" she asked us. All the guys shook their head and answered no, and then all eyes were on me.

"No, Im single and loving it." I told her.

"Issy you can't honestly tell me that you are single with these three guys around, hasn't one of them caught your eye." she asked, I tried my hardest not to gag when she asked me that.

"No, I like all the guys as if they were my brothers, nothing more nothing less." I said. I saw Nate's expression changed from happy to disappointment when I said this.

"Do you have a favourite brother?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yep, the one and only Bonus Grey is my favourite." I answered honestly. We spent the rest of the time talking about the tour and about my new album that im working on. The rest of the interview flew by and no more questions were asked about our love lives. As soon as the ad came on I practically ran off the stage as fast as I could just wanting to get as far a way from them as possible. I raced into my dressing room grabbing my bag, and quickly changing back into Mandy. I snuck out of 'Issy' dressing room and headed for my brothers so I could join my parents. I walked in to find that the boys were already changed and ready to go. I tried my hardest to ignore and just sat and talked with my Mum.

"So are you guys excited about the tour tomorrow?" Dad asked us, once we had got in the car.

"Yes, it's going to be awesome." Shane said.

"I just can't wait to spend more time with Issy." Nate declared, I nearly felt myself puke when he said this.

"Nate give it up you have no chance." Shane said as we arrived home and all got out of the car.

"Yea, she probably already has a boyfriend." Jason added. I just sighed in frustration and sat on the lounge flicking around to see what was on TV.

"What about you Amanda, are you excited?" Jason asked obviously trying to get me to talk to them.

"No, I don't want to go and you are ruining my life by making me go on this stupid tour" I said trying to be calm before walking up the stairs to my room and logging onto my computer. I logged on and started reading some of Issy's mail when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled. There was no answer, just the sound of my door opening and my 3 brothers walking in.

"Go away." I said before turning back to face my computer.

"No, we are talking about this now, whether you like it or not." Jason commanded.

"I will scream if you don't leave." I told them thinking that would get them to leave.

"Fine do it, Mum and Dad have gone out and Frankie is at a friend's house so no one will hear you anyway." Shane replied. I sighed and just stared at my computer screen hoping that if I ignored them that would get them to leave. Unfortunately they didn't leave instead Shane grabbed me and pulled me away from my computer, situating me on my bed instead so I was now looking at the three of them.

"What did you mean the other day, when you said we stopped caring about you?" Jason asked me. I didn't answer just took a sudden interest in the floor.

"Amanda look at us." He commanded. I looked up not wanting to get him any angrier.

"It doesn't matter ok, if the three of you can't figure it out it… I obviously don't matter." I croaked.

"Amanda of course you matter to us, why would you think you didn't?" Nate asked.

* * *

Im so sorry about the wait, but its hear now. So i have been doing some serious thinking, not many people have been reviewing and i dont no if thats just cause you cant be bothered or if its because you dont like it or noone is reading it, So if i dont get at least 3 commets i wont be posting the next chapter


	9. You're Not Sorry

"How old am I?" I asked them simply. They all looked at me shocked but answered anyway.

"13." They all replied, I felt tears coming to my eyes when I heard them say it. I shook my head no and they looked confused.

"I turned 15 a few weeks ago, but you three were to busy touring the country to remember, even though you promised me you would come home for it." I told them.

"Amanda, w-" I cut Shane off.

"Don't, don't you dare, try and say your sorry Shane, because sorry isn't going to work." I whispered trying not to cry.

"But we are sorry." Nate now spoke.

"No your not, none of you are. You can tell yourself over and over again that you are but if you really were sorry you would stop hurting me over and over again." I told them.

"4 years ago, you made a promise to me, all of you did and you broke it and since that day none of you have ever kept a promise." I pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Mandy." I said simply, they all looked at me and after a few seconds it must have clicked what I was talking about.

"Amanda we-" Nate started.

"Save it, just get out please." I interrupted. They all left without me having to ask again and I pulled out my guitar.

_All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
But not this time around_

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no oh

Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no, oh  
You're not sorry no no oh

You had me crawling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no oh

You're not sorry, no no oh

I put down my guitar and trudged over to my closet and started packing. I had to pack two whole wardrobes before tomorrow morning.

Next day

"Amanda, wake up. Come on sweetie you have to get up, you're leaving in an hour and you have to get ready." I heard my mother's voice say. I moaned before rolling over and covering my head with a pillow.

"Amanda get up or I will tell your brothers your secret." I now heard and I quickly jumped and gaining my balance.

"Good, now that you are up. Are you coming on the boys' bus or on Issy's?" she asked me.

"I don't know, probably your bus to start with then when we stop I will go to my bus" I told her planning it so the boys wouldn't get curious.

"Well, you better hurry up and get ready, because the boys aren't going to wait for you. Oh and I will send someone up to grab your stuff in a minute" she yelled while walking out of my room and towards the boys. I groaned as I made my way into my wardrobe finding something to wear in the few outfits I hadn't packed. I quickly changed and went downstairs to see Frankie on the lounge, crying.

"What's wrong Frankie?" I asked him, he just moved on hugged me, gripping on as hard as he could.

"Im gonna miss you." He said. I smiled and picked him up.

"Im gonna miss you too, I will call you everyday." I promised him. He smiled and I put him back down and he ran off to say goodbye to the boys. I made my way over to the front door and turned the handle, opening the door and stepping out to see/hear a see of screaming girls and photographs. I huffed before turning around and shutting the door. Its not that I didn't like the fans when I was being Issy, its just I made the double life so I could try and live a semi-normal life as Mandy. I walked into the kitchen to find everyone running around like crazy. I then heard the doorbell and everyone stopped and Mum looked at me.

"Could you please get that sweetie?" she asked as everyone went back to doing whatever it was they were doing. I nodded and walked over to the door and opened it to see.

* * *

Ok so here is the next chapter let me know what you think. Thank you guys so much 8 comments for one chapter that's amazing. I wanna give a special shout out too: BBGood2U, PixieAlot, Harpie Girl, Jessica Carolyn , -FAN, xoxonickjonas, -SecretPrincess- and a very special shout out too ...Day.

The song is You're Not Sorry- Taylor Swift


	10. Always Have And Always Will

"Could you please get that sweetie?" she asked as everyone went back to doing whatever it was they were doing. I nodded and walked over to the door and opened it to see a girl standing there, with her suitcase by her side looking at me. She was 5'9 with brown hair and bangs that fell over her left eye. Her piercing hazel eyes staring right at me.

"Um hi Im Kourtney, Jason's girlfriend," She told me, I looked at her confused as she looked at me confused too. I was never told Jason had a girlfriend.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, hi, Im Amanda, Jason's sister." I introduced as I let her in.

"Jason never mentioned he had a sister." She told me, I felt my heart break the tiniest bit more, before I just turned around and walked into the kitchen. I saw Jason sitting at the breakfast bar and walked over to him and landed a slap to his face. Everyone in the kitchen stopped and looked at us.

"Your girlfriend is here." I spat before turning back around. I ran out of the front door, hiding my face from the Paparazzi and straight onto the bus. I went straight back to my bunk and closed the curtain, hoping that no one would be bothered to come find me. Minutes went by and I soon heard the door open and the sudden murmur of many voices. I heard footsteps approaching so I quickly layed down and pretended to be asleep. I heard them open my curtain and felt them sit down next to me. I soon realised it was Shane; I could smell his familiar scent anywhere. He grabbed my hand in his and rested it on his lap.

"Im so sorry Mandy, for everything. I never meant to hurt you like this. I didn't realise that over the last few years I had hurt you so much. Im your big brother im suppose to protect you not hurt you, im so sorry. I love you so much Amanda, I just want my baby sister back" Shane confided. I thought I heard him start to cry, he let go off my hand and stood up.

"I love you, always have and always will" he said, before giving my forehead a light kiss. I heard him turn and about to leave.

"I love you too Shane, I never stopped loving you" I spoke hesitantly. He jumped at my voice but then turned around.

"You, you heard that?" he asked me, I sat up and nodded.

"I heard all of it." I told him, he then sat back down.

"I meant every word Mandy, I never meant to hurt you none of us did." He told me, I smiled and nodded.

"I know but you did Shane, over and over again and I just couldn't take the pain anymore, I would get so excited and build myself up because I thought you were finally going to come home or that maybe someone would ring and that you would remember my birthday, and then when nothing happened I just… I just couldn't handle it anymore so I started telling myself I wasn't related to you guys and thought that would help but it didn't." I cried, he pulled me close and hugged me. He rubbed soothing circles on my back to calm me down and I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of Shane snoring; he had fallen asleep with his arm lying protectively around me. I yawned and then stretched out but stopped when I heard a loud thump followed by a groan from Shane.

"Omg Shaney-" Shane interrupted me mid sentence with a smile from ear to ear on his face.

"Shaney, you haven't called me Shaney in years." He said. I shrugged.

"Yeah, well you haven't deserved to be called Shaney in years." I told him honestly, I then saw his smile fade a bit and he got up and sat next to me.

"So does that mean you will have me as your brother again?" he asked me. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know if I can completely forgive you but I think I can give it a try," I began "But only if you make a better effort as well." I looked at him and he nodded. I felt myself smile, no I felt myself smile a real smile, and I hadn't done that in years. He gave me one final hug before walking back to the front of the bus to join the others. I layed back down and started thinking, when my phone went off. I reached over and answered it.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Amanda, its Tony," He said. I quickly jumped up and ran back to the back room and locking the door.

"Hey Tony, where are you?" I whispered, hoping no one could hear me.

"Im on Issy's bus, which is were you need to be when we stop because I have to talk tour details with you and your brothers and probably wanting to talk to her," He told me.

"As soon as we stop, I will come over. Do you think you could get everything ready so I can make a quick change?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I will see you in about 30 minutes," He said before hanging up.


	11. 20 Well 2 Questions

I slowly emerged from the back room and headed straight to the bathroom to show and change. 25 minutes later I was ready and thankfully the bus had started slowing down. I grabbed my phone and as soon as the bus stop pushed past everyone and ran onto Issy's bus. I smiled at Tony and then just pushed straight past him to the bathroom. I quickly changed my clothes and got my wig and makeup done and then re entered the bus. I took a seat on the lounge and Tony sat across from me.

"You're getting better, that only took you about 4 minutes," he told me. I smiled to myself thinking about how it use to take me over 20 minutes. I heard a knock on the door and it opened to reveal my brothers and Kourtney. They looked at me and I motioned for them to come in as much as I didn't want to talk to Jason and Nate I no that I couldn't let that show when I was Issy. I smiled and they all took a seat on the lounge around me and Tony left to get some food. We all greeted each other than it fell into silence.

"Oh and Issy this is my girlfriend Kourtney," Jason introduced. I smiled even though I wanted to slap him again and nodded.

"Hey Im Issy," I said in my sweetest voice. She smiled and shook my hand. We feel into comfortable conversation when Nate spoke up a bit louder.

"So I was thinking we don't know that much about you and im sure there is plenty we don't know about you," He started.

"So let's play 20 questions," Shane finished. Everyone nodded and I hesitated before nodding.

"Ok, I will start," Jason said.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"I have…um… 4 brothers, Na… um Noah who is 23 and is at college, Logan is 20, Reese 17 and a younger brother Blair who is 10." I told them naming 4 of Tony's 5 brothers and hoping they couldn't tell I was lying, im a shocking liar. I studied their faces and realised they believed me.

"That's freaky, they all like the same age as us," Shane pointed out and I nodded. Crap i never thought of that.

"What about you guys?" I asked them. Nate spoke up.

"Well as you know there is Shane, Jason, Frankie and myself," he said. I felt like getting up and slapping him, he forgot me. He wanted me to forgive him for everything he did and yet he doesn't even remember Im alive.

"And we have a sister Amanda," Shane quickly corrected him. I felt myself start to smile Shane really was trying.

"So do you all have girlfriends?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well I certainly do," Jaspn said and kissed Kourtney's hand. I felt jealousy in the pit of my stomach when I saw how much he cared about her and not me. I then turned to Shane.

"Not at the moment, im keeping myself single till I find another lady," he said smirking at me. I felt myself shiver before turning to Nate.

"No. Not at the moment, What about you?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Um actually I have a boyfriend. Yea his name is Blake. We have been together for 6 months next week. He is going to come up and visit," I lied to them naming Tony's 5th brother, hoping he would play along for me, actually I was hoping that they all would. Truth be told is I really do like Blake, I have done for a while now but he never felt the same way. Kourtney was about to say something but Tony walked back on the bus and interrupted us.

"We are going to head back on the road again and I need to talk to Issy about tour stuff so would you guys mind crashing on your bus till the next stop?" he asked. They all shook their heads and then left. That's when I exploded.

* * *

Here is the next chappy. Ok so i have an idea of were im going with this story but i want to know what YOU GUYS want to see happen. So let me know.


	12. Brother Troubles

"Im going to kill Nate, Omg he is so lucky that I was Issy then because otherwise I would have slaughtered him." I yelled. I swear I could feel steam coming out of my ears.

"Calm down Amanda they are gone," I heard Tony vaguely say to try and calm me down but it didn't work. I keep yelling about how they always forget me and how that if they really knew me that they should be able to recognise me no matter the amount of makeup or the wig. When Tony had finally heard enough.

"AMANDA JONAS CALM DOWN," He now yelled, I quickly shut up and sat down on the lounge. I had never heard Tony raise his voice like that to anyone other than one of his brothers when they were in trouble. I looked up at him and I felt like a little kid in trouble. Tony is practically a brother to me, so I quickly learned to behave around him, because my parents weren't around very often I would sometimes stay at Tony's with his family and he pretty much took on the disciplinary roll in my life. Not that I got in trouble that often just a grounding here and now like every teen would do.

"I understand that you have brother issues but you have to control yourself," he scolded and I nodded. I knew he was right. I calmed my self and then spoke.

"I know and im sorry," I apologized. He nodded as if indicating to say he forgave me then went straight into tour details. About an hour later we had finished organizing everything. I sighed and relaxed back into the lounge and saw Tony looking at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me, and I just shrugged.

"There isn't much to talk about, today just proved to me that Nate and Jason really don't care but that there is hope for me and Shane," I told me and he nodded.

"Well at least you are getting on a bit better with Shane, that's got to count for something," he said.

"Yeah, it does I just wish it could be like that with Nate and Jason too," I told him.

"Im sure they will come around," he explained. I nodded and then changed the subject.

"Hey, I have a favour to ask you, well not you more like your brothers," I said. He looked at me confused. I took a deep breath and explained it.

"Well we were playing 20 questions and they asked if I had siblings so I sort of used yours," I said, he just looked at me in disbelief.

"There is more. I sorter, kinda told them I was going out with Blake, and that they were all coming up to visit next week," I quickly raised my hands and prepared myself for what was to come.

"You have got to be kidding me, out of all the stupid things you have done this has got to be the worst. Im not asking them, you have their numbers you ring them and have fun trying to convince Blake," he ranted. I silently nodded and dialed Noah's number first.

"Hello," I heard him groan.

"Hey Noey," I said. He instantly recognized my voice and greeted me again.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh I feel offended, why would you think I would want something?" I asked him.

"You only ever call me Noey when you want something," he said.

"Ok, well there may be a small something," I replied and I heard him sigh.

"What is it?" he asked. I launched into a full description of what happened then listened as it went silent.

"Noah you there?" I asked. It remained silent for a few more seconds when he spoke up.

"I will do it but you owe me big time," he said and I thanked him. I rang Logan and Reese and after a similar conversation and lots of begging they agreed to come. I decided not to invite Blair up as he was younger and it was the middle of the school year. I took a deep breath and dialed the all so familiar number of Blake's.


	13. Living In The Shadows

I rang Logan and Reese and after a similar conversation and lots of begging they agreed to come. I decided not to invite Blair up as he was younger and it was the middle of the school year. I took a deep breath and dialed the all so familiar number of Blake's. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello," he answered and I felt my heart stop when I heard his voice.

"Hey Blake," I managed to finally get out.

"Oh hey Mandy, how are you?" he asked, and yes you heard right he called me Mandy, they all know about my double life.

"Im ok, I have something to ask you," I said.

"Ask away," he replied.

"Ok, well I kinda told my brothers when I was Issy that I had a boyfriend and that he was coming up next week for our 6 month anniversary," I told him.

"Ok, so what has that go to do with me?" he questioned me.

"Wellisortakindatoldthemitwasyou,"I spurted out quickly. It went quiet dead quiet.

"What was that?" he asked and I mentally cursed him for making me repeat it.

"I kinda told them that we were going out and that you were coming to visit next week for our 6 month anniversary," I repeated. It went silent, scary silent.

"Blake are you there?" I squeaked. I heard breathing and knew it was him.

"Are you serious?" he questioned.

"Yes, im so sorry Blake. It just came out and I needed someone to act as my boyfriend anyway cause Nate is totally falling in love with Issy and you know that just can't happen," I rambled on, I then heard him start laughing.

"How is this funny?" I asked pretending to be offended.

"You will never no, I will do it, I will pretend to be your boyfriend," he said and I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"Thank you so much, Logan, Reese and Noah will be up too because I kinda told the boys they were my brothers," I told him and he started laughing again.

"You really dug yourself in deep didn't you," he said. Tony looked at me and indicated for me to hurry up.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I have to go your other brother is telling me to hurry up," I said. We bid each other good bye and with that I hung up.

"There we go that wasn't that hard," I told Tony. He just chuckled before leaning back into the lounge.

"How are we going to meet them all?" he asked. I thought about it for a second then it clicked.

"Well you know my best friend Charlie right? Well it's her Mum's birthday next week and she wants Issy to perform and Mandy to go. My brothers are going as well and that's in Cali, so we can pick them up when we are there. Noah is home on break so it works out perfectly," I schemed. He nodded and looked at his watch.

"Ok, well I will organize that but you need to get ready. We are arriving in San Diego in about 20 minutes and you have to go straight to sound check," he told me.

"What am I going to tell the boys when they ask where Mandy is?" I questioned him.

"Just say that she is changing or something," he replied, I nodded before walking into the bathroom and quickly redoing my makeup when I felt the bus come to a stop. I took a deep breath before walking off the bus and into the theatre. I felt a presence running behind me and I turned to see Nate. Oh great what does he want now, I thought to myself.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked in my sweetest voice. I saw him start to blush a bit and mentally cursed myself.

"Yea im fine just wondering if you had seen Mandy? We need to talk to her," he said, now I mentally scoffed. Like he really wanted to speak to me.

"Yeah, she is just um getting changed," I told him. He nodded before continuing the walk to the stage with me. No more words were exchanged and before I knew it we had made it to the stage. I smiled at the stage hands before grabbing a mic and walking on stage with it. I heard a few cheers and looked out to see a group of about 50 teenage girls sitting in the audience; I had forgotten we had an audience for this sound check which meant the could ask questions…great. I smiled before waving at them. I sung my first few songs standing and then I walked over and took my position at the piano for my last song.

_I was six years old  
When my parents ran away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door_

_Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me_

_All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity_

_So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry-_

_Mother, brother, father, brother, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, brother, father, brother, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past in the past_

_I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me(2x)_

_Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day_

I finished singing and it was dead silent. Not a single sound I took a deep breath and stood up still no one made a noise. I sighed, I never new I was that bad of a singer. I put the mic down before making my way of the side of the stage I was nearly to the dressing rooms when I heard.

* * *

I apologize emensely to all of you who read this story. I know i havent posted in a while and i apologize but you can blame my stupid brother he grounded me and im not suppose to be on the computer so i dont now when i will be able to update again but hopefully soon. let me know what you think.

Shadow-Ashley Simpson


	14. Omg Is It A Grey Brother

I finished singing and it was dead silent. Not a single sound I took a deep breath and stood up still no one made a noise. I sighed, I never new that I was that bad of a singer. I put the mic down before making my way of the side of the stage I was nearly to the dressing rooms when I heard the place erupt in cheers. I took a deep breath a sighed a sigh of relief. I spun around and headed back to the stage after be called by one of the stage managers. I walked out and picked the mic and the questions started.

"That I such a powerful song, what is it about?" one girl asked.

"Since I was a little, well actually pretty much my whole life I have been stuck in the shadows of my brothers. I have 4 brothers and in my parents eyes I have never been good enough for them. My brothers have always been smarter or better than me at everything… so yeah that's what it's about," I replied trying my best not to hint anything. I heard someone start choking and turned to see Shane; he stopped and looked at me straight in the eyes. We held eye contact for a few seconds before I panicked and quickly turned back around knocking the microphone stand into the audience. After we sorted everything out I went back to answering questions and praying that Shane didn't figure it out.

"Do you get on with your brothers?" another girl asked.

"I get on really well with my younger brother and im starting to get on with one of my older brothers. But my other two older brothers and I don't have a relationship we don't tend to get on very well," I answered. I had to remember to tell Logan, Reese and Noah about our relationship statuses.

"How come we have never seen these brothers?" one girl asked rudely. I felt my self get annoyed but answered as sweetly as I could.

"Well they don't like the idea of people knowing their every move and because we aren't close they don't spend a lot of time with me, but they are coming up and spending the week with me next week," I told them. I answered a few more questions when the boys decided to come out. I picked out one more question before I had to go.

"I know you said on Ellen that you didn't have a boyfriend but do you?" they asked. I felt myself tense up a bit, I took a deep breath and looked up.

"Actually I do have a boyfriend. I know I said on Ellen I didn't but that's because we weren't ready to go public with our relationship, but yes I do have a boyfriend," I answered. I grabbed a drink of water as I knew there would be a few more questions I had to now answer.

"Omg is it a Grey Brother?" someone yelled out. Once I realised what they asked I started choking on my water. Garbo and a few of my band members came over to see if I was fine and after I recomposed myself I assured them I was.

"Sorry about that. No its not a Grey Brother, it's one of my best friends, I have known him for about 4 years now and next week he is coming up to celebrate our 6 month anniversary," I announced and everyone cheered. I looked behind me too Nate and saw pain in his eyes, I smirked and looked away. He deserved all the pain he felt. I said a goodbye to the audience before walking into my dressing room and sitting down in the chair.

I sat there and just looked in the mirror. I slowly started removing my make up and the pins that were holding my wig in, I took a deep breath and slowly began to remove my wig when someone knocked and the door flew open. I looked up to see Kourtney standing there just staring at me I quickly shoved the wig away and stood up stunned. I couldn't move this couldn't be happening.

"No, no, no, no, no this can't be happening," I whispered to myself as I came through. First Shane and now Kourtney I looked up to see Kourtney come back to the real world. She took one look at me before turning and running down the hallway towards the car park. I took of running after her.

"Kourtney, Kourtney stop," I yelled as I pushed the door open and chased her through the car park to the bus. I eventually found her leaning against the door of Issy's bus. She didn't say a word just motioned for me too open the door. I obliged and unlocked it letting her in before following. She sat down on the lounge and I sat at the table across from her. This was hard for me over the last few days I had gotten to know Kourtney so well she was like a big sister to me and at the moment her approval meant more to me than anything. We sat there in silence for what felt like hours.

"Why did you do it? I mean why not just go out there as Amanda Grey?" she asked.

"You see the way my brothers act around me. Shane and I are on talking terms but Nate and Jason practically hate me and don't even consider me a Grey. Plus I wanted people to like me not my name," I replied hesitantly. I saw her tense up a bit when I mentioned Jason. I knew this would be hard for her to hear but it was the truth.

"I know that they don't treat you right but do you really think that doing this, and keeping this big a secret from them is going to help. They will be probably be even madder when they find out," she said. I shrugged and she looked at me.

"I don't think my relationship with them could get any worse than it is, so honestly I couldn't give a damn what this does to them when they find out," I told her. She went to reply but my phone went off. I flipped it open and there was a message from Jason.

'Were leaving to the hotel, Hurry up and get on the bus, we aren't waiting forever' it read, I groaned and started typing.

'Im going with Issy on her bus, I will meet you there' I replied back, I closed my phone back up and went to put it away when it went off again. I looked at it too see that Jason was now ringing me. I groaned again and Kourtney looked at me. 'Its Jason' I mouthed and she nodded. I answered it and put it up to my ear.

"Amanda, you are to get over here right now. Mum and Dad left me in charge and I want you on our bus" he rambled on. I was about to reply when Kourtney snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Paul Jason Grey II don't you speak to your sister like that," she scolded. I tried my best too hold in a laugh at the sound of my 23 year old brother being scolded by his girlfriend. I heard him mutter a quick sorry and Kourtney smirked at me.

"Now, what time does the concert start?" she asked him. I heard him say 7 and she nodded.

"Ok, well its only 2 now so Mandy and I are going to be staying on Issy's bus and were getting her to drop us of at the mall so we can go shopping and we will meet you at the venue tonight," she instructed leaving no room for argument. She hung up before he responded, I stared at her in disbelief I couldn't believe she had spoken to him like that. If I had of spoken to him like that I would be in so much trouble. Kourtney gave me back my phone and then looked at me.

* * *

Sorry about the wait, but here it is let me know what you think.


	15. Shane Cause He Is Silly

I know this isnt a new chapter but Please read this again as i changed a few things.

* * *

"Anyway back to what I was saying before. I know that you don't get on with them but when they find out this, it's going to be a hundred times worse. Imagine if one of them had 'a secret identity' and didn't tell you about it. How would you feel?" she asked.

"They practically do, I don't know my brothers one bit. I use to know Shane, Nate and Jason my brothers but I don't know Shane, Nate and Jason the teenage heart throbs," I exclaimed. She sighed in defeat understanding what I was talking about and nodded.

"So you really don't want them to know?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I might tell them, I might not but im not ready to yet," I told her and she nodded.

'So who do you wanna go shopping with Amanda Grey or Issy Ryans?" I asked smiling.

"I think Amada will do fine," she said. I nodded and went and changed into something Mandy would wear. I came back about 15 minutes changed and ready to go. I took a seat on the lounge and started watching the TV.

"So we need to buy outfits for Charlie's party next week," I told her and she nodded. Charlie, Kourtney and I had been talking via webcam for the last few weeks.

"Its going to be awesome, I can't wait to meet everyone," Kourtney said excited. I smiled at her and then turned back to watch the TV. About 20 minutes later the bus pulled up, I grabbed my hand bag and clicked the TV off before getting up and following Kourtney off the bus. It had stopped in a side street about 5 minutes from the mall so we had more hope of not getting spotted.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" I asked her knowing this was her first time out with any of us.

"Im as ready as I will ever be," she said back. I smiled and we started our walk to the mall. Lucky for us only a few people had recognized us, they had asked for an autograph and they just left straight away so that didn't cause much of a scene. We got to the mall and headed straight for the clothes shops. 3 hours and about 100 autographs later we were done. I had bought two dresses, one for Issy and one for me, and after a lot of persuasion managed to get Kourtney a dress and into a pair of heels. We grabbed our bags and headed to starbucks to grab a last minute drink before heading to the stadium. We walked in and I grabbed a booth while Kourtney grabbed the drinks. She walked over and handed me one before sitting down opposite me.

"So you really don't want them to know about Issy?" she asked and I nodded.

"Not yet and you have to promise me you wont say anything," she didn't say anything just gave me a look.

"Kourtney please," I pleaded with her.

"Fine, but im not going to lie to Jason if he asks im telling him the truth," she said and I nodded hoping it would never come to that. We started talking about everything, my brothers, Issy, Charlie's party next week when I heard screaming and it was getting louder. I looked at Kourtney panic was spread across her face and she was staring out the window. I took a deep breath and looked out to see a sea of teenage girls and photographers. I sighed but waved anyway. I looked back to Kourtney and laughed at her.

"Calm down Kourtney, they aren't going to get us," I assured her and she blushed as 2 staff close and lock the doors and walk over to us.

"Miss Grey we have called the police and they said they would be here as soon as they could," the one who's name tag red Tom.

"Its Mandy and thank you," I replied and they walked away. I turned back and began talking to Kourtney when I heard someone come up to us.

"Hi, Im Katrina and I was wondering if I could get your autograph for my daughter?" she asked indicating to a little girl sitting at a table across from ours looking directly at me. I smiled at her and she quickly looked away and went back to colouring.

"Sorry about that she's really shy," she told me and I nodded and signed the paper for her.

"Do you mind if I go and talk to her" I asked Katrina.

"Go ahead, im sure she would love that," she told me, I got up and walked over, taking a seat next to the girl.

"Hi, Im Mandy," I introduced, she looked up at me wide-eyed and I smiled.

"Hi, I…Im...Em…Emma," she stuttered out.

"That's a very pretty name. How old are you Emma?" I asked and she held up 4 fingers.

"Im 4 and mummy said im a big girl now," she instructed.

"4 wow your mummy is right you are a big girl now," I told her back. She giggled and I smiled she was so cute.

"So I heard you like Connect 3. Who is your favourite?" I asked her. She stopped and looked like she was in deep thought when she perked up.

"Shaney cause he is silly," she said.

"He is silly isn't he," I said and she nodded. I was about to say something when we were interrupted.

"Im sorry to interrupt you but the police just called and apologized and said they would be about 20 minutes," they told me. I nodded and thanked them.

"I will be one second Emma," I told her and she nodded and went back to colouring. I grabbed out my phone and rang the all so familiar number. It only rang a few times before they picked up.

"Hello," they answered.

"Hey do you think you could come and get me and Kourtney?" I asked them.

"Sure are you guys ok?" they questioned.

"Yea just had a bit of a fan problem, I will explain later. We are at the starbucks just outside the mall and could you bring 2 VIP passes for tonight's concert?" I asked.

"Sure I will be there in 5," they went silent for a moment. "I love you," he said and I froze. He hadn't told me that in years, I felt myself smile.

"I love you too Shane and there is a very special someone here who can't wait to meet you," I told him before hanging up. I turned back to Emma and she had the biggest smile on her face and was staring at me.

"He said he can't wait to meet you either," I told her and we smiled. Kourtney and Katrina who said she liked to be called Tina came over and joined us. We talked for a while when Emma looked up and gave a squeal she quickly jumped up from the table and climbed over me running straight to Shane.

"Emma Louise that was very rude," Tina scolded but Emma didn't care. Shane walked over and picked her up and she giggled as her made his way over to us. He took a seat and sat Emma on his lap and introduced himself to Tina as Emma obviously already knew who he was.

"Hi, the names Shane but everyone calls me Danger," he said trying to be slick. I rolled my eyes and Kourtney just shook her head but Tina was intrigued.

"Hi, im Katrina but everyone calls me Tina," she replied. Shane gave her the famous Grey smile and she blushed. I sighed and nudged Shane in the side and he gave me the 'don't interrupt me when im flirting with the lady' look and I rolled me eyes. He looked but at Tina and smiled before pulling the passes out of his pocket and passed them to me. I thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and Emma giggled.

"And who do we have here?" he asked. She giggled again and Shane smiled.

"Im Emma," she introduced herself. Emma quickly sucked Shane in and she started showing him her drawings. I smiled and turned back to Tina and Kourtney.

* * *

Thanks so much to everyone who entered and congratulations to -FAN. Ok so this isnt a new chapter i just had to fix this up and i changed Lori's name to Katrina obviously and also i promise i will update today i have been so busy because my parents are coming home for the week so i have had to help my brothers clean the house but next week i promise i will update heaps cause they will be gone again


	16. Admiration

"Im Emma," she introduced herself. Emma quickly sucked Shane in and she started showing him her drawings. I smiled and turned back to Tina and Kourtney. We sat and talked for a while longer, we got to know a lot about Emma and her life.

Emma was born with cancer but after a long and hard 2 years she overcame that and grew to be an extremely healthy baby but a year later when she turned 3 was diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes. I nearly started crying when Tina told us this. I smiled and looked at Emma she was such an innocent little girl, she didn't deserve this no one did. Shane was bouncing her up and down on his knees and he sung to her and she looked up at him with such respect and it warmed my heart.

"Oh and Tina before I forget these are for you and Emma," I said handing her the VIP passes and tickets. She picked them up but once she realised what they were placed them back in front of me and shook her head.

"I can't accept these from you," she said sliding them back in front of me. I went to push them back but someone beat me too it.

"Yes you can and will accept them seeing as this is my sister's fault your even stuck here and it's the least we can do," Shane insisted sliding the passes back over. Tina sighed in defeat before picking them up and thanking us. Shane went back to entertaining a giggling Emma while I looked out the window to see what was happening and saw that the cops had managed to create a path and were now waiting for us to leave. I gave Shane a slight nudge and pointed outside. He nodded and stood up still holding Emma.

"Well Princess Emma It looks I have to go but I will see you later," he promised giving her a kiss on the head. I smiled as he placed her down then looked at Tina. He smiled and it wasn't his usual goofy smirk it was his true smile.

"Well we have to go but we will see you tonight," Kourtney said to Tina she nodded and picked Emma up.

"Ok so the concert starts at 7 so if you wanna come up at 6 and go to the back door. We will put your names on the lost but you will still need to show them your passes," Shane explained while staring at Tina. I walked over and gave Emma and Tina both a hug and Kourtney followed. Then Shane walked over and gave Emma a kiss and surprisingly gave Tina a kiss on the cheek too. I saw her blush and so did Shane while Emma giggled…again. I grabbed Shane and pulled him out the door and towards the car. The police had done a good job and escorted us to our car. Shaney hopped in the front while Kourtney and I got in the back.

"Omg you are so in love with Tina," Kourtney and I squealed at the same time.

"I don't like Tina she was just very nice," Shane smiled. I looked at Kourtney then back at Shane.

"Whatever Shane, you have fallen hard for Tina and her little girl just admit it. Plus Emma adored you from the second you walked in." I assured him.

"You should so ask her out tonight, because we have a few more days here before going home for the party. So ask her out," Kourtney insisted. He just shrugged and continued driving.

"She has a daughter she is probably married, or something," He pointed out.

"She wasn't wearing a ring so she isn't married," I corrected.

"Well then she probably has a boyfriend," he said. I looked at Kourtney and sighed he was probably right but I wasn't going to let him no that. I would find out tonight. We pulled in to the car park of the venue and could see the line of people waiting to get in. As soon as Shane parked and turned the car off our car was swarmed with security guards. I opened my door and jumped out Kourtney and Shane following and we were quickly ushered into the building. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:15 and that Emma and Tina would be here soon. We all headed towards the boys dressing room and Shane opened the door letting us walk in. Kourtney walked in and went straight over to Jason, I took a step forward but felt Shane grab my arm and quickly spin me around to look at him.

I felt myself tense up as he pulled me down the hallway and into a cupboard and shut the door. He turned to me and I swallowed hard praying he wasn't going to ask what I thought he was. I then felt him pull me into a hug and I was confused. He let go and I looked up at him.

"Did you mean what you said before?" he asked and I looked at him.

"You said you loved me, did you mean it?" he asked again and I nodded.

"Of course I did, I never hated you deep down I always have loved you and everyone else I just didn't want to admit it," I told him and he nodded pulling me into yet again another hug. I sighed relief that he hadn't figured out the whole Issy thing and hugged him back. We let go and walked back towards the boy's dressing room and Shane chucked his arm around my shoulders pulling me close.

"So are you excited for the concert tonight?" I asked him and he nodded, we walked in to the dressing room to find that Tina and Emma were already here. Tina was sitting on the lounge talking to Jason who had Kourtney on his laps and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, I then looked to my left to see a giggling Emma sitting on Nate's lap and she was playing with his curls. I giggled at this only to get a glare from Nate and a smile from Emma. Shane had joined into Jason, Kourtney's and Tina's conversation as Emma jumped off Nate's lap and ran to me. I smiled and picked her up.

"Hello Emma, how are you?" I asked her even thought it was completely obvious how happy she really was.

"Im good, Natey let me play with his curls" she said.

"Did he now? Well that was nice of him," I said louder so he would hear but he didn't. I put Emma down and she ran over and jumped on Shane's lap, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her. Nate walked over and joined them and as I went to I saw Kourtney get up and walk towards me. She pulled me over to the other side of the room and we sat down.

"She is as single as ever," she told me and I smiled. I pulled out my phone and text Shane telling him. I watched as he checked it than looked over at me and nodded with a huge smile on his face. Kourtney and I walked back over to join them and started talking when Big Rob came in and told us it was time for lockdown. I started to panic as I had to change and get ready and I didn't have long. Big Rob escorted Emma, Tina and Kourtney to their front row seats in the audience as I ran to Issy's dressing room to change. I walked in too see Tony sitting there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Im so sorry, I lost track of time," I apologized grabbing my clothes and changing into them.

"You only have 30 minutes to get ready, what were you thinking?" he asked clearly irritated at me. I walked over and put my wig on and then started on my makeup when my phone went off. I picked it up saw it was Shane. I looked at Tony and he sighed but let me answer it.

"Hey Shay," I said sweetly while continuing doing my makeup.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure what's up?" I questioned.

"Ok well I want to do something special for Tina at the show tonight," he said.

"Well what do you plan on doing?" I asked and He told away as I listened intently, I smiled as he talked and through the plan and I gave him the ok before hanging up after Tony gave me a warning look.

"Ok, are you ready to go out?" he asked as I joined him on the lounge. I nodded and he sighed.

"I organized everything for next week, the boys are staying on the bus with us and I told them everything, How to act, who to like, who not to like. Noah, Logan and Reese are going to act protective when you're with Blake and the others are around. They are going to act like real brothers so watch out" he explained. 5 minutes later it was time for me to go out. I took a deep breath as I walked down the hallway and towards the stage; I was coming up from under the stage through a trap door so I walked under and waited to go. I heard the band start playing and took that as my cue to go.

* * *

Ok so this is a new chapter and i changed Lori's name to Katrina obviously and also i promise i will update today i have been so busy because my parents are coming home for the week so i have had to help my brothers clean the house but next week i promise i will update heaps cause they will be gone again


	17. Here Comes Goodbye

I heard the band start playing and took that as my cue to go. I sang my songs and waited for the music for the last song to start.

I can hear the footsteps coming down the empty hall.  
And its not like him to be that cold, to walk away from my love  
Footsteps behind the door, I hear him walk in.  
He doesnt say he loves me, now I can tell.

Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And I was right there in his arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

I can hear him say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on his face that he had never felt this way  
One day I thought Hed see me with daddy by my side  
And violins would play, here comes the bride

But here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear Im gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And I was right there in his arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

Why does it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone  
All alone, but here comes goodbye

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And I was right there in his arms tonight, but here comes goodbye.

I finished singing and wiped away the few tears before anyone noticed and smiled out to the audience. I saw Emma jumping up and down and having a good time.

"So how are you all doing tonight?" I yelled into the microphone. The place erupted in cheers and I smiled.

"Well give it up for the Jonas Brothers," I said rolling my eyes as everyone started screaming and they ran out. Kourtney caught my eye and gave me a look and I just shook it off. They ran out and over to me. Shane gave me a hug and I gladly accepted. Jason and Nate tried and without even thinking I pushed them off me and walked off the stage. I hurried to my dressing room and opened the door to see an unhappy Tony for the second time within a few hours. I sighed and walked straight past him.

"What?" I snapped and he gave me a look.

"What did you do out there Amanda? There going to start asking questions now. They will figure it out," he exclaimed. "What are you going to say when they ask what was wrong? Tell them you hate them because they have tortured you for the last 15 years. I don't think that will go down to well do you?" he rambled on.

"I will just make something up. Tell them I had a fight with one of Issy's brothers and that I was taking my anger out on them or something like that. That wont figure it out, their not smart enough" I told him. He just sighed and shook his head.

"They will figure it out, maybe not today but they will figure it out eventually," he explained.

"Look I get that you care and I love you for that I really do but I can't tell them yet and you know that Tony. I will tell them just not yet now can you just leave it alone please," I sighed exasperated. He got the hint and dropped it.

"Ok well this is your itinerary for next week. It's got everything written down and planned out, your interviews, concerts, sound checks and yes your free time." He said handing me the diary. My whole life was in that thing but he never let me touch it.

"Yea I know but why are you giving it to me?" I asked him confused.

"Well my parents are going away next week and seeing as Noah, Logan, Reese and Blake are coming to stay with you for the week, I thought I would stay and watch Blair if that's ok with you?" he asked and I nodded. I finished changing and told Tony I would be back and I ran out to the side stage and into the audience and sat down next to Kourtney, Emma and Tina. I heard the tune to Love bug start and Shane walked to the front of the stage.

"Ok so we need someone to help us sing this song," Shane yelled into the audience then walked over to us and pointed to Emma who started jumping up and down like a crazy fan. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. She has spent the whole afternoon with them but still acts crazy I thought as Shane motioned for me to help her up. I walked over and picked her up placing her on the stage as Shane grabbed her hand and walked her over to the stool and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She practically giggled the whole way through the song which made Shane, Nate and Jason laugh to along with the audience. The song ended and the guys all gave her a hug and kiss as Shane walked her back over and Tina pulled her down of the stage and gave her a hug. They sung a few more songs when I heard the start of Hello Beautiful start and Shane looked at me. He walked over for the second time today and held out his hand too Tina. She looked at me and then back to him and shook her head.

"I can't go up there," she said to Kourtney and me. I looked at Shane and he must have heard because he looked a bit hurt. I rolled my eyes and pushed her forward so Shane could grab her hand. She eventually gave in and let Shane pull her up. I smiled as Shane started singing, he looked so happy; Kourtney had Emma in her arms as she sang along to the song. After it finished Shane turned to her and turned into the microphone.

"Katrina Wright would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked and the audience awed. I smiled and Emma giggled I bet she had no clue what was going on. I turned my attention back to Tina and Shane. The place was silent and then we all heard a small yes and Shane picking her up in a hug. I smiled as she walked backstage. I nudged Kourtney and she nodded, we headed back stage together carrying a hypo Emma who couldn't wait to see her Mum. I nodded towards the security guard and they let us in. We walked up the stairs and to the side of the stage to where Tina was. Kourtney put Emma down and she ran over to her Mum, giving her a hug. I smiled and walked over also giving her a hug.

"Are you ok?" Kourtney asked her.

"Yeah, just a bit shocked," she admitted. I smiled as she blushed they were just too cute.

"Well I think it's adorable," Kourtney and I said at the same time before laughing. The concert finished and we all headed into the boys dressing room. Jason and Kourtney sat together, Tina and Shane sat together as Emma sat on Nate's lap and I just sat on the lounge with my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them as I stared at the ground. I tried to ignore the looks I was getting from everyone especially Jason and Nate but I couldn't escape the glared that were coming my way. I was only here for Shane, I was planning to go straight back to the bus but Shane persuaded me to join them. Everyone eventually went back to their conversation and thankfully left me alone.

When I heard that the concert had finished and Issy's phone went off.

* * *

I am so so so so sorry about the wait, I have been sick and everything in my life has just changed and im going through a rough patch at the moment but i promise i will update whenever i can and Katrina i hope you dont mind about putting that last name because i wasnt sure what yours was lol

(some lyrics changed to suit story, song- here comes goodbye by rascall flats)


	18. Lunch

"Hello," I answered already knowing it was Nate

"Oh hey Issy, are you ok? You seemed kinda annoyed tonight and then you just left," he asked and I rolled my eyes. Why does he even care?

"Yea sorry about that I had a fight with one of my brothers and I was just angry at him," I lied.

"Oh ok and also I was wondering if maybe you wanted to catch lunch tomorrow seeing as we will be in New Jersey?" he asked and I silently cursed him. I couldn't say yes because Ewww he is my brother but I couldn't say no either because he would get suspicious and plus I wanted to hang out with Charlie not Nate. I took and long and over dramatic breath before answering.

"Sure why not, but do you mind if I bring Charlie along too?" I asked hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Um sure," he answered sounding a tad bit disappointed.

"How do you know them anyway, I mean I have known them my whole life and they have never mentioned you," he told me.

"Well I…um…we…ah…well I was doing a small gig at a club around the area and they got backstage passes and yea we just clicked and have been best friends since" I lied remembering what Charlie and Josh told me.

"Yeah they are awesome to get along with. So I will see you tomorrow bye," he said before hanging up. I hung up and threw the phone down on the lounge and collapsed on the ground crying. I couldn't do this anymore, hearing Nate's voice was too much for me to handle. I just wanted him to talk to me like that to hold me in his arms and hum to me when I was upset or hurt; I just wanted my Natey back. I heard the click of the bus door opening and I quickly jumped up and brushed the tears away. I sat on the lounge and flicked the TV on when I saw Jason and Kourtney walk through the door. I didn't look them in the eye as Jason walked straight past me without saying a word except to Kourtney letting her know he was going for a shower. Kourtney took a seat on the lounge and grabbed my head in her hands and obviously saw my tear stained cheeks as she pulled me in to a hug. We stayed like that for a while when Kourtney let go off me as I had clamed down.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked and I just looked away.

"There isn't much to talk about," I mumbled. She gave me a 'yeah right' look and I sighed.

"It's just did you see the way Jason and Nate were with Emma tonight?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well that's what our relationship use to be like and I miss it. I don't ever expect things to go back to normal but I just wish they would at least look at me if nothing else," I sighed and she gave me a weak smile. I heard the shuffle of feet and quickly spun around to see Jason, I looked at him and for a second I swore I saw concern but that quickly changed back to anger and hatred. I ignored him and walked back to my bunk getting and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ok so i know that this is only short and i apologize for that but my life has been crap lately and i have been back and forth between doctors and hospitals so i apologize emmensely for the wait. I want to thank each and everyone of you i have 69 reviews that means so much to me. I also want to thank everyone who left a supporting message and you know who you are. I promise to all of you that within the next 3 days i will have at least one proper update up if not a few more. Lastly Jessica S i couldnt email you back cause there was so email to email to so sorry but i hope this was enough expalanation and if anyone has any questions dont be afraid to ask.


	19. Blakey

I awoke the next morning to an arm wrapped around me and my face buried in someone's chest. I stifled a laugh and tried to squirm away as I finally realized who it was. Their grip on me tightened as I continued to try and escape but they didn't budge. I stopped squirming and raised my hand bringing it down again quickly poking them in their sides. They quickly jumped and ended up falling off the bed with a loud thud.

"Amanda that hurt," they whined.

"Blakey, you should off let go off me," I mimicked in the same whiny voice before getting out of bed and helping him up. He stuck he tongue out at me and I did the same before letting him pull me into a hug.

"You pair are so immature," I heard a voice say. I let go off Blake to see Noah, Logan and Reese sitting in the small front room of the bus. I walked over and gave them all hugs before getting comfy on Logan's lap.

"Are you comfy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually-" I started to say before he tickled my sides.

We fell into general conversation when I realised that luckily my brothers weren't here.

"You didn't happen to see my brothers at all did you?" I asked wondering where they were.

"They were gone when we got here but they left a note," Reese said chucking a piece of paper my way.

_Have gone to visit some old friends- love Shay, Nate and Jason_

I sighed and scrunched the paper up throwing it in the bin.

"Still not getting on with your brothers I see," Noah said pointing out the obvious.

"Well Shane and I are getting on better; it's still a bit weird between us but it's getting better. Where as Jason and Nate won't even look at me, so yeah I would say were still not getting along although Nate is completely in love with Issy," I complained and they all started laughing. I groaned before elbowing Noah in the gut which resulted in me being pushed off his lap and onto the floor. I pouted and looked up at him giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He looked at me then looked away and sighed before picking me up and placing me back on his lap.

"So has Tony taking off yet?" I asked realizing he was no where to be seen, but seeing as we were on the Grey bus it was that big off a deal.

"Yeah he took off when we got here but not before he explained everything to us," Blake spoke. I looked him in the eyes for the first time since they got here. His eyes glistened in the light with his shaggy brown hair falling over them; I couldn't help but feel a smile creep onto my face.

"Mandy, Amanda, are you ok?" he asked and I felt myself blush realizing I was staring right at him.

"Oh um yeah sorry," I said quickly looking away but not before getting a few confused and amused looks.

"Oh ok then what's the plan for today?" asked Noah

"Well Blake, Charlie, Issy and Nate are all going out for lunch, while the three of you are going to get outfits for tonight's party" I said. It was quiet for a few seconds when I heard them all burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked demandingly getting off Noah's lap and standing with my hands on my hips giving them a 'what the hell' look.

"He asked you out didn't he?" Reese said and I glared at him.

"No he asked Issy out but she has a boyfriend," I said now glaring at Blake which only made them laugh harder.

"Hahaha you're so funny," I mimicked grabbing Blake's hand pulling him up and off the bus and onto Issy's. I shoved him towards the bunks and told him to change while I headed towards the bathroom. I started by changing into a blue, mid length strappy dress then pulled my hair back and put on my wig before doing my makeup.

"You ready?" I yelled out as I did the finishing touches.

"Yeah I've been ready for ages. God chicks take forever to get ready!" he exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes and finished getting my stuff together. I opened the door and walked out to see Blake sitting on the lounge absorbed in watching the TV. I smiled and walked over and stood beside him. I giggled when I saw that it was Hannah Montana. He looked up and blushed before quickly turning it off and standing up to look me in the eyes. He gave me a smile and I felt the blood run to my cheeks as he looked me in the eyes.

"You...you look beautiful," he stuttered out. I smiled at him then quickly looked away. This couldn't be happening as much as I wanted too I just didn't think I could handle him leaving at the end of the week. I couldn't lose anyone else close to me, I just couldn't do it. He grabbed my chin in his hand and looked me in the eyes. I felt him getting closer and leant in but I quickly and swiftly turned my face to the side so he kissed my cheek. He backed up wide-eyed confusion and shock on his face.

"Blake... it's not you... it's just," I stuttered but he interrupted.

"It's ok...I shouldn't have," he said understandingly but looking hurt. I sighed and went to say something but Issy's phone started ringing I wasn't planning on answering it as I wanted to finishing talking to Blake but he answered. A few second later he hung up and threw my phone back to me and grabbed his jacket.

"Nate's out front waiting," he said blankly. I nodded and grabbed my bag following him of the bus and towards Nate's car. We were almost there when I grabbed Blake's arm bringing us both to a sudden holt. I spun him around so we were now looking directly at each other. I slowly but surely grabbed his face with my hands and bought my lips crashing down onto his, I felt him hesitate but he eventually kissed back. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him rest his hand just above my backside. He deepened the kiss and it would have lasted longer if I hadn't of fell over bringing Blake down on top of me. I giggled and pushed him off me pushing myself up and helping Blake up as well. I didn't say anything just smiled at him before running off towards Nate's car and jumping in the back seat next to Blake. I gave Nate a quick smile before returning all my attention back to Blake who wrapped his arm around my shoulders as Nate took off towards the restaurant. The ride there was tense and I could see the jealousy in Nate's eyes which is exactly what I wanted to see. We pulled up to the restaurant and Nate parked, we all got out of the car and were met with the flashing lights of cameras and the yells of photographers. We just smiled and walked straight into the restaurant. The hostess showed us to our seats and we ordered our drinks. Nate and Blake fell into conversation about some guy things as I looked around scanning the restaurant looking at all the others here enjoying a soothing lunch, I looked around for Charlie as she was suppose to meet us here but couldn't see here .

"Natey," I heard a high pitch squeal. I saw a girl who looked about Nate's age walk in. She had blonde curly hair that sat just below her chest and was wearing a bucket of makeup; she had on a short tight denim skirt, and a pink low cut tank top that showed off way too much and a high pair of black platform shoes. I rolled my eyes as she looked at Nate and started making her way over you could tell she was your common blonde bimbo.

* * *

Ok well first of here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy it and secondly i apologize for such a long wait but my real life got in the way and the ways its going i would rather be living in my imagenary world then my real one cause its just a mess. As well as everything that has been going on my pain in the neck big brothers decided to ground me YAY!!!! anyways i promise i will update whenever i get the chance and i am in no way giving up on this story and thankyou to all the reviews


	20. When two different worlds collide

"Natey," I heard a high pitch squeal. I saw a girl who looked about Nate's age walk in. She had blonde curly hair that sat just below her chest and was wearing a bucket of makeup; she had on a short tight denim skirt, and a pink low cut tank top that showed off way too much and a high pair of black platform shoes. I rolled my eyes as she looked at Nate and started making her way over you could tell she was your common blonde bimbo. Nate got up and gave her a kiss before sitting back down next to her.

"Issy, Blake this is my girlfriend Kate. Kate this is my Issy and her boyfriend Blake," Nate said. I faked a smile and looked between her and Nate. I couldn't believe he would stoop this low, I could tell that he didn't like her you could see it in his eyes.

"I thought Charlie was coming?" I asked Nate trying my hardest to ignore her.

"Um well she had to cancel. She said she had to stay home and help set up for the party tonight" he said, I could tell he was lying. Lunch went by awkwardly I spent the whole time ignoring Kate and every now and then Nate would lean over and kiss her, I would just roll my eyes everytime. Our food came and we all ate I didn't say another word the whole time Nate and Blake did most of the talking. Thankfully lunch went by fairly quickly. Blake and I decided we were going to go shopping to get our outfits for tonight. We said a quick goodbye and I grabbed Blakes hand and dragged him out the door, passed the paparazzi and into the nearset shopping mall. The photographers were everywhere , they followed us from shop to shop.

We eventually got everything, I had two dresses one for Issy and one for Mandy and I had picked out Blake a shirt and suit pants. We dropped Mandy's outfit at Charlies house and I told her I would talk to her later. We went back to the bus and I went straight to Issy's bus the boys were ready and waiting for me. I quickly ran to the back and put on my dress, fixed up my makeup and added a few more curls in my hair. I came back out and Blake stood their dressed in his suit he looked so cute. He walked over and kissed me.

"You look gorgeous," he smirked as Noah, Logan and Reese all looked at us probably trying to figure out what was going on. I smiled at then before walking out of the bus and waiting for the others so I could make my way towards the limo. We were all going in a limo with Jason, Kourtney, Shane, Nate and Kate. I heard Blake speak then a couple cheers and congratulations. I rolled my eyes as they all walked out of the bus with childish grins on their faces.

"So Blake would like 3 kids; 2 girls, Isabella and Rebecca and 1 boy Seth. He would also like to live-" Reese started but Blake elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. I looked at Blake to see him blushing while the others high-fived Reese. I slowed my pace so I was walking next to Blake and I grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"So you want 3 kids Blakey" I smirked and he blushed even harder.

"Don't listen to a thing they tell you cause more likely than not they are just making it up," he stated and I nodded knowing that I would have to ask them some embarrassing stories later. We made it to the limo and I hopped in to be greeted by the others, we made small talk the whole way there. Lucky for me my parents rang and told my brothers I was getting ready at Charlie's. We pulled up to the house and everyone got out, there were photographers everywhere trying to get photos of us. We hurried our way in and took our seats. A few people were walking past stunned seeing Connect 3 and Issy sitting there. We took a few photos and signed a few autographs when Josh ran over and talked to us.

"Charlie is on her way now with Mum are you guys ready?" he asked and we nodded.

"Have you seen our parents yet?" Jason asked him and he nodded and gestured to a table a few down from ours. There sat Mum, Dad, Frankie and Uncle Peter. I so badly wanted to just run over and give them all a hug but I knew that doing that would blow my secret and that I wasn't ready to do yet. I watched as Nate, Kate, Shane, Tina, Jason and Kourtney walked over and gave them all hugs.

Shane had been talking to Tina and Emma everyday and he asked her to come down to California to meet our family and escort him to this party. She had agreed but decided that it was best to leave Emma with her parents.

I made my way up to the stage and when I was ready and everyone was in place the lights went out and the doors opened. In walked Charlie and Aunt Susan and a spotlight was immediately put on them as everyone yelled out happy birthday. I smiled at the look on her face she looked so happy, I motioned for the band to start playing and as they did a spotlight was put onto me as well.

"This song goes out to Aunt Susan, Happy Birthday I know how much you love this song," I said before launching into the song.

_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

_La di da di da_

_She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
She was given a role  
Never knew just when to play  
And she tried to survive  
Living a life on her own_

_Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope_

_You had your dreams, I have mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

_She was scared  
Unprepared  
Lost in the dark  
Falling apart  
I can survive  
With you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide_

_You had your dreams, I have mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La di da di da_

_You had your dreams, I have mine  
(You had your dreams, I have mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide_

I finished the song and walked off stage and towards Aunt Susan who had tears in her eyes. I stopped in front of her and smiled as she pulled me in for a hug. I happily hugged back and she kissed my cheek. I took this as my chance to speak and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to have to go but I talked to Mandy and she is on her way," I said and she laughed at me and nodded. I gave her one last squeeze and said goodbye before turning and walking out towards Charlie's house. I chucked off my shoes and ran up the stairs being careful not to trip. I ducked into Charlie's room and ripped my wig off. I careful unzipped and took of my dress chucking my other one on. I heard the door open and Charlie walked in with Kourtney in her trail. I sighed relief as they rushed over and fixed up my hair and re-did my makeup as something I would wear.

"Have they said anything yet?" I asked Kourtney hoping they hadn't.

"Shane did but Nate and Jase ignored him, I told him you were already there" she said sadly. I nodded and thanked her. 10 minutes later and we were walking back through the door and into the party. I walked straight over and gave Aunt Susan yet another hug and she smiled. I then walked over to my parents and said hello to them and Frankie. Frankie gave me a hug then walked back over to sit at the table he was talking to 3 other boys his age. I smiled and turned back around to come face to face with…

* * *

im am so sorry for the long wait, i havent been a hundred percent and i have bad writers block. So if anyone has any ideas or would like to help me with a few chapters PLEASE let me know, i am going away tomorrow so i wont be on for a few days.


	21. The Truth Comes Out

I smiled and turned back around to come face to face with…Nate and Kate.

"Where have you been?" he asked angrily, speaking to me for the first time in weeks.

"Around. Why?" I asked with more attitude than I should.

"What did you do to Kate? She came to me crying telling me that you slapped her and called her some names," he accused. I looked at him then at Kate who was smirking then back at Nate and turned to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked grabbing my arm.

"Outside I don't want to make a scene and ruin Aunt Susan's party," I replied simply shrugging out of his grip and walking out the door, Nate and Kate following.

"Why would you do that? What did Kate ever do to you?" he asked angrily. I spun around and looked him in the eyes.

"I never said a word to her and I definitely didn't slap her," I informed him. I heard a noise and saw a small crowd starting to form, Shane, Jason, Kourtney and Tina amongst it.

"Stop lying Amanda. I know Kate and she wouldn't lie about that," he yelled getting angrier by the minute.

"And you think I would? Why would I lie about that? Plus your believing her over me, I mean you've know me 15 years and her what 2 maybe 3 days," I hissed.

"I trust her Amanda," he argued.

"No shock there, I mean she prances around in her short skirt, low cut top and boots. Who wouldn't trust her? Plus I was with Kourtney the whole time," I explained, using the excuse we made up incase anyone asked where I was. He looked at me with anger burning in his eyes. His fists clenched at his sides, he looked me in the eyes and just shook his head.

"I can't believe this, stop lying to me Amanda. Kourtney was with Jason, Kate and I all night. And you have no right to judge Kate with way you've been acting. Ever since we have been back you have been acting like a spoiled brat. We never did anything to hurt you on purpose and you won't even give us a chance," he replied. I looked at him hurt.

"I haven't given you a chance," I stuttered out. "I have given all of you nothing but chances but every time I do you turn around and ruin it again. So don't you DARE say that I haven't given you a chance, because I have given you more than enough. And ive had enough, im done, trying to work all this out cause I honestly I don't care anymore. I hate you and I hope you have a nice life trying to make Issy jealous with that slut that you call your girlfriend," I cried. I heard a few gasps then felt something hard connect with my face as I stumbled back and fell to the ground. I looked up too see Nate looking down at me still anger in his eyes, Kate was standing behind him smirking and everyone else stood there shocked. I stayed there for a while trying to recompose myself when Shane came over and helped me up, he turned to Nate and rolled his eyes, raised his fist and punched him straight in the face before picking me up in his arms and walking next door to our house.

No words were exchanged on our journey over there, I don't know what was going through Shane's head but I was still shocked with the scene that happened minutes before. Shane walked in the front door and straight into the kitchen putting me down on the breakfast bar and grabbing an ice pack from the freezer and passing it to me. I carefully put it on my cheek and watched Shane silently move his way around the kitchen grabbing him self a soda and a glass of water for me. I took a sip and sighed.

"Thanks," I whispered. He didn't say anything just nodded and leaned himself against the counter opposite me.

"I didn't do what he said Shane I promise," I told him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Its ok sweetie, I believe you… I… I trust you," he told me honestly. I smiled and this and decided that it was time.

"Shane I… I need to tell you something but you, you have to promise me that under no circumstances you will tell anyone," I said and he nodded. I motioned to him to stay there and that I would be back in a few minutes and hopped up and headed towards the stairs. I walked into my room and grabbed out my Issy attire quickly changing into it and applying my makeup. I took a deep breathe before turning my door handle and walking down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and smiled at Shane.

"Oh hey Issy, what are you doing here?" he asked and I chuckled.

"I heard about Mandy thought I would come check on her," I replied back.

"Oh ok well she just went upstairs she will only be a few minutes. Are you two close?" he asked and I nodded.

"Closer than you could ever imagine," I said as I slowly took of my wig. I heard Shane gasp and looked up at him.

"But…you can't…this is," he stuttered.

"Im Issy Shane, I have been since the start," I told him and he stood there still in shock.

"Why… why didn't you tell me?" he asked and I sighed.

"I couldn't Shane and you know that, I didn't know whose side you were on and I didn't want everyone finding out and to be honest I didn't trust you then. I mean it's not like you ever gave me a reason to trust you up until now," he listened intently and nodded.

"Well im happy you trust me now enough to tell me the truth and I promise I will keep your secret," he told me and I smiled and gave him a hug. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and I rested my head against his chest. We eventually let go and I went upstairs, had a shower and changed. I walked down the hallway and stood at the doorway off Shane's room. I watched as he sat on his bed playing around on his guitar. I sighed and went to turn away not having the guts to ask him what I wanted anymore but he heard me and turned around.

"Mandykins, you ok?" I heard him say using the childhood name he would always call me. I sighed and walked towards him.

"I… I don't wanna sleep alone tonight, so…could I…could I sleep with you?" I asked in a whisper so soft I doubt he heard.

"Of course you can sweetie," he said placing his guitar down and pulling back the covers of his bed motioning for me to go over. I walked over and layed down, Shay lying next to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Will…will you sing to me?" I asked softly.

"Mandy?" he asked already knowing that's the song I wanted to hear and I nodded. He began to sing and I drifted of to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to a missing Shane and a houseful of yelling. I slowly got up and chucked on one of Shane's hoodies and walked down the stairs to find what all the commotion was about. I slowly peered around the wall and into the lounge room to see Jason, Nate and Shane. I quickly moved so I was out of sight but able to hear what was being said.

"What are you doing with her Nate?" Shane asked and I knew this wouldn't end well.

"I could ask you the same thing Shane, you punched me and all for her," Nick said with disgust in his voice.

"She has a name and Mandy is our sister and you have no right to treat her the way you are, neither of you do, and I don't want her to hate me like she does you two because I actually love her like a brother should," he told then and I felt myself smile.

"She doesn't deserve to have us, they way she has been acting-" Jason said.

"Is nothing compared to what we all deserve, she was right the other night. I mean we have missed birthdays, dance recitals, plays she has been in, we have missed everything in her life over the last few years and she didn't deserve it. She is our little sister, the same sister that we wrote that song for and Jason the same sister that you used to take to the park and scare all the boys away. Nate the same little sister that you used to put on performances with in our basement. And now… now she is scared of you Nate and Jason she doesn't know what to think of you." Shane finished saying and I was now silently crying. I couldn't believe he stuck up for me like that. I slowly slid down the wall with the tears coming quicker and curled up in a ball pulling my legs into my chest. I felt someone wrap there arms around me and I slowly relaxed into their chest drifting off to a restless sleep.


	22. Scraped Knee

A week had passed since that day and we were now back on the road. Kate and Tina had gone back home and Kourtney had gone home to visit her family for a few weeks. Blake and the others had also gone, which left me, Shane, Nate and Jason. The day before we left Blake officially asked me out and I said yes, Shane and I were closer than ever and surprisingly Jason had been making an effort. Nate was still ignoring me but was clinging to Issy. Every single moment I am Issy, Nate is at my side harping on about one thing or another it's driving me insane, and even though Issy has a boyfriend and Nate has a girlfriend he keeps trying to get me to go on a date with him, and tonight was the perfect opportunity. Tonight we were all invited too Chelsea Staub's Birthday Party and I was going as Issy for the whole night.

Shane and I were currently in the back room of the bus and I had just hung up from yet another phone call from Nate. I threw my phone at the lounge and it bounced off and landed on the ground. I had just let Nate down for the 20th time and told him that I just wanted to be friends and that we couldn't ever be together. I know its sounds rough but it's the truth.

"Way to let him down easy," Shane smirked. He was finding this whole Nate/Issy situation hilarious and spent half his time annoying me about it.

"Way to let him down easy," I mimicked and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and shook his head when there was a soft knock on the door and in walked Jason. I smiled up at him and he returned the favour.

"We are about to stop for lunch would you two like to join us?" Jason asked and Shane nodded.

"Im not sure that I should," I said motioning to Nate.

"Please Mandy I want you to come, don't worry about Nate," Jason said and I looked at him in surprise.

"Ok fine, but if he starts something im leaving," I told him and he nodded smiling. The bus came to a halt and we all got out and walked into the restaurant. We sat down and ordered our meals and the boys started talking as I stared out the window. I watched as a couple walked past with what I assumed was their two children; a boy and then a girl a few years younger. They were walking along hand in hand in front of their parents when the girl fell down and scraped her knee and her brother quickly tried to help her, hugging her and talking to her. I felt a single tear fall down my face as I watched the scene before me. 10 years ago that was me and Nate, as close as anything and now we didn't even talk I just wanted him to love me like he did before.

I felt someone kick me under the table and looked up wiping away my tears to see Jason. He looked at me and smiled 'are you okay?' he mouthed and I nodded as the waiter bought us our food.

"So have you been having fun Mandy?" Shane asked looking at me with pasta hanging out his mouth. I giggled and nodded.

"It's been fun getting to watch you guys in action," I replied back honestly. I mean it had been great watching them all though we aren't all on great terms I mean the three of them are all very talented at what they do.

"That's good im glad you aren't bored of us," Shane joked and I laughed.

"I never said I wasn't I mean without Issy around to help me get away from use I might have exploded from testosterone," I said, Shane and Jason laughed and I heard Nate scoff and my face fell but I quickly moved on and ignored him but Jason didn't.

"What is your problem Nate? Mandy is just making friends, don't get angry that she is friends with her and she keeps rejecting you," I looked at Jason shocked.

"Jason leave it im fine," I told him trying to stop him from tearing Nate apart.

"No Mandy, Nate and I have been horrible to you all tour for no reason. She never did anything to you Nate so get over yourself," he said and Nate just got up and stormed out of the restaurant and onto the bus. I sighed and I saw Jason's face drop at what just happened, he went to get up but Shane stopped him.

"I will go and talk to him you guys go on the other bus," He said referring to the recording bus. We nodded and watched Shane leave, Jason paid for lunch and we made our way onto the bus taking a seat on the lounge. It was silent as the bus started up and started going again when Jason spoke.

"Do you want to do something at our next stop, just you and me?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah that would be nice," I smiled and he nodded.

"Well our next stop is San Diego and I thought maybe we could…uh…go to Lego land," he said and I nodded.

"Only if you wanted, I mean im sure there is plenty to do," he said and I laughed.

"Lego land sounds good, I can't wait." I told him I had always wanted to go to Lego land so I couldn't wait.

"I meant what I said in there Amanda, I had no right to treat you the way you did and Im truly sorry," he said and I looked at him and could see remorse in his eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Its ok, you aren't doing it anymore that's all that matters to me," I told him and he pulled me into a hug.

"I don't want there to be any secrets or drama between us anymore," he said and I sighed. I knew what I had to do but could I really trust him. I pushed him away and looked into his eyes.

"There is something I have to show you, I will be right back. Don't move," I told him grabbing my 'Issy' bag and walking to the bathroom. I changed my clothes and quickly chucked some makeup. I tied up my hair and threw my wig on and took a deep breath before walking out and into the room where Jason was.

"Jason," I said and he turned and looked at me.

"Issy what are you-" he started but I shook my head and stopped him. I took a deep breathe and looked away slowly taking my wig off. I threw it on the ground and looked back up at Jason.

"Oh my gosh………………"


	23. Who Else Knows?

"Issy what are you-" he started but I shook my head and stopped him. I took a deep breathe and looked away slowly taking my wig off. I threw it on the ground and looked back up at Jason.

"Oh my gosh………………" Jason said.

"No…this…it can't be," he stuttered and I just looked at him. He looked hurt and betrayed and I sighed.

"Jase, its happening, Im Issy," I said. The bus came to a halt which meant we were at the venue. Jason stood up and looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you not tell me?" he asked getting angry.

"Are you serious? You wouldn't even look at me, let alone talk to me so how was I supposed to tell you," I scoffed.

"You could have made me listen Amanda, who else knows?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Mum, Dad, Kourtney and Shane all know," I told him and he looked angrier.

"So you trust Kourtney and not me, that is nice to know," he stated.

"Whatever Jason, I don't need this ok. I wish I hadn't of told you because you obviously haven't changed," I said before throwing my wig at him and running of the bus onto the other bus. I pushed past Shane and Nate and ran straight to my bunk, pulling shut the curtain and cuddling my pillow.

I couldn't believe he was acting like this. He had told me he didn't want any more secrets and I tell him my biggest secret ever and he freaks out. Maybe he hasn't changed; I can't believe I told him.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our cl-

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you they are going insane looking for Issy for sound check," it was Shane.

"Shit, I forgot about that I will be there in 2 seconds," I replied jumping up and chucking on my wig that Jason had obviously chucked in my suitcase.

"Watch the language young lady and I will see you soon," he said before hanging up. I quickly ran out the door and towards the venue thankfully I had my makeup all ready done and I was dressed in Issy attire. I ran through the door and past the dressing rooms to the side of the stage where my brothers were currently doing their sound check. They finished 'Don't Speak' and walked off as a stage hand gave me a mic and I walked on passing them. Shane smiled at me and Nate gave me a weak smile and Jason just looked away. I sighed as I walked to the center of the stage. I waited as the crew got everything ready and the band got ready then we ran through the songs for tonight.

As soon as we finished I ran off the stage and headed straight for Shane's dressing room. I swung open the door and locked it behind me and walked over to Shane and he pulled me into his arms as he sat down on the lounge.

"He hates me again Shay, I know it," I cried into his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"He doesn't hate you Mandy, he is just confused," Shane told me and I sighed.

"You didn't see him Shay, he hates me I know it," I cried and he just continued to run his fingers through my hair. Shane managed to calm me down and I climbed of his lap and onto the other lounge.

"Do you want to go out and get some Dinner?" He asked. I nodded and quickly changed taking of my wig and makeup. I hide all my stuff under all Shane's clothes and we made our way out.

We had 2 hours till show time so we walked down to Olive Garden and went in. The waiter showed us our table and we ordered our food.

"He doesn't hate you Mandy, he just has a lot to process that's all. I mean it's a big thing to tell someone. That you have a secret identity and all," he said and I nodded.

"I know it's just you never acted this way when I told you," I said and he nodded.

" I dunno maybe I wasn't as shocked because of everything else that happened that night or maybe I just handled it better, but I do know one thing and that is just give Jase some space he will come around just wait and see," he speculated. I nodded and began to eat as the waiter had bought us our food. We ate with comfortable conversation between us and then quickly got back to the stadium. I grabbed my stuff from Shane's dressing room and quickly changed and went straight into hair and makeup. I got out of there with 15 minutes to go before show time. I quickly changed and ran to side stage to grab my mic. The show went by smoothly I managed to get through all my songs. I looked to my side and saw that the boys were there ready to come on. Shane smiled and the other two just looked straight past me. I looked back out into the audience and smiled.

"How are you all doing tonight?" I asked and they all screamed.

"Ok so I have one more song for you guys tonight, I wrote it while I was in hair and makeup tonight so let me know what you think," I said as I motioned for the band to start.

"So this song goes out to anyone who has ever had there heart broken or has been hurt by someone who is close to them," I said before beginning my song.

_I've been bruised and I've been broken  
Can't believe that I put up with all this pain  
I've been used and I was chocking on the promise  
I would never fall again  
_  
_I used to sing to your twisted symphony  
The words that had me trapped inside your misery  
But now I know  
The reason why I couldn't breathe  
_  
_'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not  
Everything you're not not not  
_  
_Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out  
That it only went so deep  
A meaningless diversion that is all that you  
Ever meant to me_

And I am done with your twisted symphony  
The words that had me sound like stolen poetry  
I tore the pages and I can finally breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not

I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen  
I need respect, I need love  
Nothing in between

I will not spell it out for you if you can't see  
'Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me  
A now I'm gone

Everything you're not, not, not  
Everything you're not, not, not

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not

Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again

The song ended and I waved to the audience before running off the stage and pushing past Jason and Nate. Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him as Shane and Nate ran on.

"Meet me on Issy's bus after the show has finished we need to talk," he said and I nodded as he let go and went on to join our brothers.

* * *

Ok so here is the next chapter let me know what you think. also im not one to complain but come on guys i got like 2 comments on the last chapter and before i was getting like 12 now im not asking for that many but a few more would be nice


	24. Jason Is The Coolest

_The song ended and I waved to the audience before running off the stage and pushing past Jaosn and Nate. Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him as Shane and Nate ran on._

"_Meet me on Issy's bus after the show has finished we need to talk," he said and I nodded as he let go and went on to join our brothers._

I walked down the hallway to my dressing room and collapsed on the lounge. I felt like screaming but didn't have the energy to do so. I sat there for about 5 minutes just contemplating what to do when my phone went off; I reached over and answered it.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey babe, how are you?" who I recognized to be Blake say. I immediately sat up.

"I have missed you so much, when is Tony coming back?" I asked.

"I have missed you too Mandy, in another 2 weeks I think he said," Blake told me and I nodded to myself.

"Cool, I wish I could see you. Im dying here with my brothers," I told him and he laughed.

"We only have to wait a month till we can see each other again," he said and I smiled. We were doing a concert near his house in about a month and he was coming I was so excited.

"Well I have to go but I will ring you tomorrow," he said and I sighed.

"Ok, love you," I blurted out without thinking.

"I love you too," he said and I felt my breath hitch as he hung up. That was the first time we had told each other. I smiled as I put my phone in my bag. I checked the time and saw that the boys would nearly be done. I grabbed all my stuff and got on Issy's bus and had a shower and changed into my pyjamas as I waited for Jason. Time passed by slowly but eventually I heard the door open and in walked Jason. He didn't say a word just walked in and threw his bag on the ground before walking over and taking a seat on the lounge across from me.

"Im sorry," he confessed and I looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"Are you really sorry or are you just saying that?" I asked with an attitude.

"I am sorry, I mean it. It was just a shock for me. One minute you are my innocent little 14 year old sister and then the next I find out you are a massive pop star. It was a lot to take in, in one day. I want you to know that im proud of you though. I mean what you have achieved as Issy is amazing but you as Amada. You have grown into a beautiful young women and I am extremely proud," he told me and I felt tears come to my eyes. I moved so I was now on Jason's lap and I gave him a hug.

"Im sorry I got angry before I just didn't want you to hate me," I told him and he shook his head.

"I could never hate you sweetie," he assured me and I buried myself further into his chest. I felt his chest vibrate and a laugh escape from his lips.

"What's so funny?" I asked and he just laughed again and I hit him in the arm.

"Nate is like totally in love with Issy," he laughed and I pouted.

"It's not funny you jerk," I said and he stopped laughing and looked down at me. I went to make a runner when he threw me on the lounge and started tickling me.

"Say it," Jason demanded and I managed to shake my head and let out a squeal.

"Never," I laughed. He continued to tickle me but I managed to quickly get away. I ran straight to the back of the bus and tried to hide in the bunks. I managed to climb up into the top one before he saw me and I pushed myself right against the wall. I watched as he walked straight past me and into the room at the very back of the bus. I stifled a laugh and he turned around and saw me. He walked over and grabbed my leg pulling me closer until he grabbed my whole body then chucked me over his shoulder and walked back into the back room and threw me on the bed.

"Say it," he repeated as he tickled me again and I giggled.

"Ok, ok. Jason is the coolest, most amazing and hottest Conect 3 member," I laughed and he smiled and stopped tickling me and flopped down beside me on the bed.

"You're still a Jerk," I muttered and he just laughed and kissed my forehead.

"And you're still my pain in the butt sister, but I love you anyway" he replied.

"I love you too," I said before cuddling into his side and drifting off to sleep.

***

"Mandy, wake up sweetie," I awoke to the sound of Jason's voice saying.

"What?" I moaned as I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

"You have to get up and get ready Mandy, we are pulling into San Diego right now," he told me and I rolled over and glared at him.

"But Jasey, im tired and I wanna sleep…please" I pleaded and he sighed.

"Nope, up you get," he said pulling the blankets of me and smiling before walking to the front of the bus. I groaned but got up and walked to the front and plonked myself on Jason's lap. He groaned and I laughed.

"You are getting to old to do that," he mumbled and I just rolled my eyes.

"What lie are we going to tell Nate?" I asked and Jason sighed.

"The truth," he muttered and I shook my head.

"Not going to happen," I told him and he nodded.

"Fine then, tell him that me you and Issy were just hanging out, I mean he probably wont even ask," Jason said.

"Ok I can do that," I answered.

***

2 days had passed and we all had a free day today and Jason and I were heading to Legoland. I was currently sitting in the passenger seat of Jason's car. We were listening to the radio when one of my songs came on. I groaned before hitting the radio off.

"I thought you would be happy to be on the radio," Jason said.

"I am but, I don't think this whole Issy thing is worth it anymore. I mean I have hurt so many people in the last few months especially Nate," I sighed.

"Nate deserves it Mandy. I mean he has been horrible to you for absolutely no reason," Jason stated.

"He doesn't deserve this Jase, I mean yes he has been a jerk but this is too much. He is walking around with a blonde bimbo on his arm just to make Issy jealous. He has practically lost both his big brothers and he has lost his little sister he has no one," I stated. He went to say something else but we pulled into the car park.

"You ready to go?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yep, let's do this," I said and hopped out of the car with Kevin. He wrapped his arm around me and we walked to the entrance and went in.

The day went by quickly much to my displeasure. We were only noticed a few times which made the time I spent with Jason even better. He came on all the rides with me and some took a little convincing but he did it all.

We arrived back at the bus at about 11pm; Jason and I snuck in and managed not to wake the others up. I gave Jason a kiss goodnight as he got in his bunk and I went to the bathroom. I changed into my pyjamas; I walked back out and made my way over to my bed slowly when I heard some banging coming from the back room. I tip toed over and opened the door to see…


	25. Stay Away From Me

_We arrived back at the bus at about 11pm; Jason and I snuck in and managed not to wake the others up. I gave Jason a kiss goodnight as he got in his bunk and I went to the bathroom. I changed into my pyjamas; I walked back out and made my way over to my bed slowly when I heard some banging coming from the back room. I tip toed over and opened the door to see…_

"Oh My God, Nate what the hell are you doing?" I chocked out. I looked in to see Nate with only his boxers on and Kate in just her underwear. I stood there staring at him in shock I couldn't believe he would do this.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" a worried Shane and Jason asked coming up behind me. I just gave Nate one last glare before turning and going to my bunk.

Jason's POV

"What is going on here?" I asked anger boiling in my blood.

"Well…um…we," Nate muttered and I just glared at him.

"Kate get dressed and get off this bus," I said. I watched as she jumped and up chucked her dress on before running past us and off the bus.

"And you young man, get your clothes back on and I want you on the lounge, NOW" Shane roared obviously knowing if I spoke I would say something I would regret. I saw Nate gulp at Shane's tone and he quickly got dressed and slowly walked past us. I landed a smack to his backside and he yelped before speeding up. Shane turned to me.

"What are you going to do?" he asked and I sighed.

"I don't know, I think I will just ground him," I said and he nodded.

"Well im going to go and check on Mandy," Shane told me as he turned to her bunk. I walked past them and saw Nate sitting on the lounge looking down and fidgeting in his seat. I smiled as he looked like his 10 year old self sitting on the lounge fidgeting as he waited for dad to come and deal with him. I sat down on the other lounge and he stood up and walked over to me and I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused as I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Aren't you going to… you know?" he asked and I shook my head. He thought I was going to spank him.

"Nate you are way to old for that. I just want to talk that's all," I told him as he went and sat back down.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened," I said calmly.

"Well you and Amanda weren't here and Shane was asleep so I called Kate and asked her to come over and then one thing led to another and…yeah," he said clearly embarrassed of his actions. I looked at him for a second before sighing.

"What about this?" I asked holding up my hand with my purity ring on it. "Or did you just forget the promise you made,"

"We weren't going to have sex Jason," he said with an attitude.

"Well it sure looked like that," I responded feeling myself getting angry again.

"Do you have that little trust in me, I wouldn't do that I made the same promise you did and im going to stick with it," he implied rudely. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him.

"You lose the attitude or I won't have a problem taking you over my lap," I threatened and he blushed before looking down.

"Look im sorry Jase. I know I shouldn't have let it get that far and it won't happen again," he said sincerely.

"It better not happen again," I instructed. "Now you are grounded for 2 weeks and I want your phone," he went to argue but I gave him a look and he grabbed and handed it to me.

"Now go to bed its late," I told him and he went. I smiled and got up he is growing up so fast. I walked past Amanda's bunk to see her asleep and Shane was squashed on the bed with her and he was also asleep. I got into my bunk and instantly fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Amanda POV

I awoke the next morning to the sun beaming through my window and Shane's arms wrapped securely around me. I giggled when I saw the look on his face he looked so peaceful. I saw Jason walk past and I quietly called out to him he ducked down and looked at me and I grinned he nodded and said he would be right back. A few minutes later he came back with a glass of water.

"On the count of 3," he whispered.

"1, 2, 3," I said and Jason tipped the water on him. I laughed as he flung his arms from around me and rolled off the bed. He looked up at me and I giggled and he huffed before getting up and grabbing me in a hug and soaking me too. He let go and went to change as did I. I changed into a pair of shorts and a singlet and walked to the front of the bus. I sat down at the small table in there and watched as Jason got some breakfast he sat down next to me and I stole a piece of his toast. He went to take it back of me but I licked it up the middle and grinned at him. Nate came out in his pyjamas and sat on the lounge not acknowledging any of us and flicked on the TV. Shane came out and sat down on the other side of me and I leant myself against him.

"Ok so we have a photo shoot in an hour, then an interview, then we are going to the 2010 critic's choice awards tonight were Nate you are playing," Jason said giving us the run through of the day. Issy had nothing on today as I was doing the interview and photo shoot with my brothers and I was attending tonight's ceremony as myself.

***

We arrived at the studio just in time before being thrown into hair and makeup. They curled my hair and pulled back the top and tied a ribbon in it. I had very little makeup on for this shoot just a bit to touch up my face. I was then taking to another room were I was dressed. They dressed me in a skirt and singlet, with a pair of ballet flats claming they wanted to capture a summery look of celebrity siblings. I walked out and waited for the boys, they came out seconds later ready to go. I walked next to Shane as we made our way down the hallway. The photographer greeted us before directing us to our spots.

They got several shots of all of us as a family, some of just the boys, then Jason and I got some and Shane and I. Nate and I tried our hardest to get out of it but they made us get some together as well then we all got individual shots.

***

3 hours later and we had just arrived at the studio and they rushed us into hair and makeup again. 30 minutes later we were all making our way out onto the stage. We all took a seat Jason, Shane and I on the long lounge and Nate in the individual chair.

"So what have you guys been up too lately?" Emily asked.

"We have been super busy trying to record our new album for you guys in between the concerts, the interviews and the appearances," Shane answered and the audience cheered.

"So it's safe to say you have been busy?" she said and we all nodded.

"Now Nate there has been some rumors going around about you," she said and I rolled my eyes, why do they always bring this stuff up.

"People have been saying that you and Amanda your sister don't get on," she said and the audience 'ahed'.

"Yes that is true Amanda and I aren't as close as she is with Jason and Shane, but this has nothing to do with the public," he told her.

"Well parents are starting to worry about there kids looking up to you and listening to your music since we had an eye witness report that you hit her last week, while sticking up to your girlfriend on 3 days," she pursed on.

"Yes there are several issues that Amanda and I need to work out but none of it has anything to do with the public and I would appreciate if we could keep it that way," he said getting angry and I slumped down in my seat.

"Ok well we have one more question for you Nate and this is one that all your fans want to know the answer too," she started. "How many times did Issy reject you before you finally gave up," she asked and I was getting angry now. Nate got up and stormed off and I stood up.

"That's it this interview is over," Jason stated as him and Shane followed me off the stage. I chased after Nate who ran out the door and into the car. We were staying at a hotel for a few days as we were doing 3 concerts here. We all got in the car and arrived at the hotel minutes later. I got out and walked over to Nate, I went to say something but he put his hand up to stop me.

"Don't Amanda, Ive had it, and I wish you were never born. Stay away from me and tell Issy I hate her and to never talk to me again," he said angrily. I nodded as I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I turned and ran into the hotel and went straight to the piano in the ball room.

* * *

So this is the second chapter today lol there is only one or maybe 2 chapter left to go


	26. Sometimes We All Have To Lie

"Don't Amanda, Ive had it, and I wish you were never born. Stay away from me and tell Issy I hate her and to never talk to me again," he said angrily. I nodded as I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I turned and ran into the hotel and went straight to the piano in the ball room.

I took a seat and got to work I knew exactly what I had to do. 2 hours later I had finished and everything was ready to go.

***

I was currently sitting in the limo on the way to the Critic's awards. My long brown hair was curled and I had on a halter long lavender dress and my silver heels. Nate and Shane sat across from me while Jason was next to me. The limo came to a halt and the boys got out. Shane helped me out then escorted me down the red carpet. There were photographers everywhere and the screams were insane. We finally made it inside and were seated at a table with Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki from Supernatural. The first few awards were presented when Nate left. He was performing with his band Nate Grey & The Administration.

Jason, Shane Jensen and Jared were busy chatting away as they were getting ready for the next performance as I watched in silence. I wanted and needed Nate now more than anything and I was going to go to any length to get him back. The stage went black and the music started as Nate walked out.

"So this song is very personal for me. I wrote it a few days ago and I wanted you guys to be the first to hear it," he said into the mic and the audience of girls screamed as he began to sing.

_Can't be more obvious  
She's in pain  
Wont even let me in  
from they rain _

All the windows are locked again  
She's afraid  
of everything that I have to say  
to her face.

So try to look in my eyes  
And tell me that I'm not surprised  
Cause nothing's changing  
Everyone has to lie sometimes  
Do you know what it's like to make up your mind  
Tell me do you know who's innocent  
While the world is spinning

It couldn't be more obvious  
I'm in pain  
She won't even let me in  
From the rain

And all the pictures in the frames are cracked  
She said I'm afraid  
Of everything they're gonna say  
Behind her back

So try to look in my eyes  
And tell me that I'm not surprised  
Cause nothings changing  
Everyone has to lie sometimes  
Do you know what it's like to make up your mind  
Tell me do you know who's innocent  
While the world is spinning

So try to look in my eyes  
And tell me that I'm not surprised  
Cause nothings changing  
Everyone has to lie sometimes  
Do you know what it's like to make up your mind  
Tell me do you know who's innocent  
While the world is spinning

I could feel the tears running down my cheek as he finished the song and the audience applauded. I knew from the words that he had written the song about me which hurt even more.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked and I nodded. A few minutes later Nate came back and I looked away and just concentrated on the stage for the rest of the show.

***

We were now all situated at the after party for the award show; all the biggest celebrities were here. I was sitting at our table just playing with my name tag, wanting more than anything to just go home. I wasn't in a party mood. I felt a presence sit down next to me but I just kept playing with my name tag and prayed they would leave. Unfortunately they didn't I looked up and saw a guy about the same age as Shane, holding a drink and staring at me.

"I think you could use this," he said as he slid the drink over to me.

"I don't drink," I told him sliding it back over towards him.

"Well maybe you should try," he finished as he slid it back over and walked away. I looked away and stared playing with my name tag again, I sat there and fiddled and fiddled with it while I was telling myself it was a bad idea to try the drink. I looked up and saw it sitting there looking at me. I felt my breathe hitch in my throat as I grabbed it. I picked it up and bought it to my lips and with regret I downed it in a mouthful. I stared at the empty glass and couldn't believe I had just done that. I felt an arm on mine and turned around to see the same guy from before.

"I see you liked it," he said indicating to the glass and I nodded.

"Well come on then I will grab you another and we can have a dance," he said reaching out his hand. I stopped momentarily and went to decline when I looked and saw my brothers all out there having a good time. I accepted his hand and he pulled me up and towards the bar, he handed me another drink and pulled me onto the dance floor. 30 minutes and 10 drinks later I knew I was way in over my head. Alex the guy who gave me the drink had disappeared and I was currently on the dance floor dancing with a heap of guys. When I Love Rock & Roll came on I pushed my way past the group of guys and got up on the table and started dancing around laughing.

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must 'a been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me singin' _

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take –

I felt a hand on my leg and turned to see 2 angry faces. I froze in my spot as I realized what I was doing. I felt them grab me and pull me down. I felt them let me go and then felt a tight grip on my arm.

"You are in so much trouble young lady what do you think you were doing?" I heard Jason say. He dragged me out the door and threw me in the car.

"I love you Jasey," I giggled as he got in next to me.

"I can't believe you Amanda, why would you do something like this," I heard him mutter as Shay and Natey got in the car and the driver took off.

"I love you too Shay," I said as I moved and sat on his lap.

"Why did you do this?" he asked and I looked at Nate.

"Cause I hurt Natey, and he hates me. I don't want him to hate me Shay, tell him not to hate me," I cried and I heard Shay sigh as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Go to sleep Amanda," he said and I rested against his frame and slowly let sleep consume me.

***

"Wake up Amanda," I heard a voice say. I moaned and rolled back over trying to get away from the voice.

"Get up now Amanda, I'm not going to tell you again," the voice said more sternly.

* * *

Sorry about the wait i tried to upload a few days ago but it wouldnt let me so i apologize


	27. It hurts

"Wake up Amanda," I heard a voice say. I moaned and rolled back over trying to get away from the voice.

"Get up now Amanda, I'm not going to tell you again," the voice said more sternly. I rolled over and slowly sat up as my head was throbbing.

"Go away, I don't feel well," I moaned as I looked to see Jason.

"I don't care, you have 20 minutes to have a shower and get downstairs or you will be in so much more trouble, Now go," he instructed as he walked out of the room. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up, slowly making my way to the shower.

I stumbled down the stairs after I had showered and changed and walked into the kitchen and sat down across from my Shane and Jason. No words were spoken they just looked at me as I played with the toast they had placed in front of me.

"Why did you do it Amanda?" Jason asked and I shrugged still not looking up.

"Amanda, look at us when we are talking to you," Shane instructed and I looked up.

"I'm sorry ok. I don't know what came over me. I was upset about what Nate said to me yesterday and then he offered me the drink and then everything just happened, but I truly am sorry," I apologized. They looked at me then each other and sighed.

"Look we understand that you are upset and that you and Nate have issues but you can't go around doing things like that. Now you are grounded for the next month and I want your phone, iPod, laptop and everything else, you will get them back after 2 months." Jason said. I knew I deserved to be punished but not this much.

"Jasy, that's not fair,a month c'mon Jasy please. I'm sorry," I pleaded. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow and I backed down.

"a month, no phone, laptop, iPod and you are NOT to leave mine or Shane's sight unless you are onstage as Issy. Do I make myself clear?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, Jason," I said.

"Now eat, and then I want you to go and get everything and give it to me," Shane instructed and I did. I slowly consumed the toast and swallowed down the aspirin with the glass of water they gave me. I placed my dishes in the sink and walked up the stairs. I grabbed my phone and all my stuff and slowly walked down the stairs and handed them to Shane.

"Now we have a concert tonight and we have interviews all day so I suggest that you go and get ready and meet back down here in 20 minutes," Jason told me and I sighed. I hurried up the stairs and changed into a more formal outfit and packed my Issy stuff into a bag and threw it over my shoulder. I walked out my door and towards the stairs when I ran into something. I looked up and saw Nate and swear I saw concern in his eyes which quickly flickered to anger.

"Move," he said and pushed me out of the way. I fell back against the wall and fell to the ground and felt a sharp pain go through my arm. I looked down and saw that our family picture frame had fallen and smashed. I screamed out in pain as it surged through my body and I looked down at my arm to see pieces of glass stuck all through it. Nate stood there shocked as I saw Jason and Shane running up the stairs and rushed over to me.

"Amanda, what happened?" Jason asked frantically. I gave a quick glare at Nate before focusing my attention back to Shane and Jason.

"It hurts," I cried and he sighed.

"I know sweetie, we are going to get help," Jason said as he picked me up and began walking towards his car. I tried to calm myself down but the pain was unbearable. Jason sat me in the back with Shane and he quickly jumped in the front. Nate slowly got in the front and didn't say a word.

"Shay, it hurts," I cried and he kissed my head.

"I know sweetie, just hang in there," he soothed. I could see the blood pouring out my arm and the pain was getting more intense.

"Shay, Jasey it hurts. Make it stop please," I cried out as I felt the car come to a halt. The door flew open and I felt someone pick me up and run into the hospital when everything went black.


	28. Im Just A Girl

"Shay, Jasey it hurts. Make it stop please," I cried out as I felt the car come to a halt. The door flew open and I felt someone pick me up and run into the hospital when everything went black.

I awoke to the sound of arguing and a dulled pain still running through my arm

"What were you thinking Nathaniel? I can't believe you would do something like this," I heard Jason yell. I opened my eyes but quickly retracted them shut as the light burned.

"She got in my way; I just pushed her out of it. I didn't mean to hurt her," I heard Nate defend back. I groaned at the loud noise and rolled over.

"Guys, im trying to sleep," I moaned and I heard the room go dead silent. I opened my eyes slowly this time adjusting to the light and jumped when I saw Shane and Jason inches from my face. They both hugged me and I laughed.

"Guys can't breathe," I told them and they let go and sat on either side of me. I looked down and saw that my arm was bandaged and I looked at Jase.

"They managed to remove all the glass and you have 6 stitches," he said and I looked down.

"When can I leave?" I asked.

"Now, get your stuff and get changed and we will sign you out," Jase said as he and Shane walked out and left me with Nate who hadn't said a word. I got out of the bed and saw that I was in a horrible green hospital gown. I grabbed my clothes from the chair and walked into the bathroom and changed before walking back into the room. Nate was still standing there he turned and looked at me.

"Amanda im sorry I ne-"

"Don't, don't you dare apologize to me. You went to far this time Nathaniel. I was able to look past the attitude and everything else but not this time." I said feeling myself on the edge of an emotional break down.

"Amanda, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said and I turned and slapped him across the face with as much force as possible.

"Don't you dare say that, for the last few months that's all you have done Nathaniel is hurt me over and over again," I said and stormed out of the room and over to Shane and Jason. Shane went to ask me if I was ok but I just gave him a look and he turned back around to talk to the doctor. They signed the papers and took me home.

***

4 days had passed and my arm was almost healed, the stitches had come out yesterday now we just had to wait for the skin to completely heal. Today was the day, the day all of this was going to end. I was currently sitting in my dressing room backstage at the venue for the first concert I will have performed in the last week. I had just finished my new song and was singing it tonight.

"10 minutes till show time," I heard a stage manager say over the speaker. I took a deep breath and fixed my hair and clothes up before walking backstage and getting into position on the elevator floor. I kneeled there and waited as my first song began to play. I began to rise up and started singing 'Don't Forget'. I sung all the songs in my lineup when I just had one left I walked to the center of the stage.

"So it's nearly time for me to go, but I have one last song for you guys tonight. This song is very special to me its about the last few months of my life, I have hurt and pushed away the closest person to me and its killing me and I don't want to hurt him anymore," I said and the music began to play.

Finally  
I've been waiting for this moment  
For you to see  
The real me  
(Oh oh oh)

It's been an illusion  
But I never meant to fool you  
I got caught up in a fantasy

I'm just a girl  
With a dream  
That got the best of me  
In a world  
That believes fame is everything  
Yeah yeah  
Got out of touch  
With the ones who gave me my wings  
To fly  
To fly

_I sighed as I took of my wig and the crowd gasped and it went dead quiet apart from my singing and the band playing._

And people say  
that the world is like a stage  
Yes I confused  
The roles I play

I've been away  
(So long)  
From home for so long  
That I  
Almost forgot where I belong  
Yeah yeah yeah

_I looked over to my side and saw my brothers standing there and tears formed in my eyes as I saw Nate, his face full of anger._

I'm just a girl  
With a dream  
That got the best of me  
Yeah  
In a world  
That believes fame is everything  
Got out of touch  
With the ones who gave me my wings  
To fly  
To fly

_The tears streamed down my face as I walked around the stage, all I wanted was for Nate to forgive me and I was sure this would do it._

It's so easy to forget  
What really matters in this life  
It's so hard to live with regrets  
But I promise I will try  
To be a better me  
(To be a better me)  
From now on  
I'm sorry  
I didn't mean to do you wrong

_The tears fell faster as I saw Nate turn to walk away and I quickly looked back to the audience._

I'm just a girl  
With a dream  
That got the best of me  
Yeah yeah  
In a world  
That believes fame is everything  
(Everything yeah)  
Got out of touch  
With the ones who gave me my wings  
To fly  
To fly  
To fly  
To fly

You give me my wings  
So I can fly  
I can fly  
Yeah  
Yeah yeah

I'm just a girl

I collapsed on the stage in tears as the song ended. The one thing I wanted to happen from this song walked away. I felt a pair of arms around me and looked up to see Shane and Jason. They pulled me into a hug as I cried out my tears.

"Im sorry, why wont he forgive me?" I cried into Jason's chest as I forgot the microphone was still on.

"Don't worry about Nate, baby girl we are here for you," Shane cooed. I went to say something when I heard the audience cheering and felt a hand on my back and looked up and saw Nate crying. I jumped out of Jas's arms and into Nate's.

"Im sorry Natey," I cried.

"So am I baby girl, do you forgive me?" he asked and I nodded into his chest.

"I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you too sweetheart," he said and the audience cooed. I managed to clam myself down enough to get of the stage and watch the boys perform. After the concert Nate and I went out for dinner together and spent the night together and finally things were back to normal, I had all my brothers back.

* * *

Thats it the end its all over now, let me know what you think.


End file.
